Breaking Habits
by Lone Warwolf
Summary: Intro to Deception. Three spies, three crushes...All on the same girl! A threat of nuclear war causes Jerry to make a tough choice. Emotions run high as bonds are both made and broken. GirlXGirl femmeslash !Mature Content Warning! Part One of Three
1. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter One's a bit shaky. I haven't written anything in forever. Please, review away...Give me a reason to post more!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Totally Spies.

A heavy silence hung on the air in the communications room. On the large projector screen was the silhouette of a person. No physical characteristics were discernable. Jerry didn't like any of it one bit.

"What is it that you contacted me for?" Jerry asked, folding his hands on top of his desk. There was a soft, digitally distorted chuckle.

"You're not one for beating around the bush, I see." the genderless voice chortled.

"Not in situations like this. Now tell me, what is it you want?" Jerry was pushing it now. Whatever business this person had with him, he wanted it over with, and soon.

"Well, a few things, actually." the anonymous individual began. "I want the files on the three female super spies that you have working in your organization"

Jerry froze. His heart skipped a beat. Sweat began to roll down the back of his neck as he listened to the words, still ringing in the air. He cleared his throat and spoke firmly.

"Absolutely not."

"I figured that you would say as much. They are like daughters to you, aren't they?" the silhouette crooned. The laughter was given a more sinister air due to the distortion. "This is why I have developed an ultimatum: Surrender the files, or the United States falls under a nuclear holocaust."

Jerry's hands curled into tight fists as he listened to the terrorist's demands. He was now raging an internal battle: surrender the files, or have the deaths of every US citizen on his conscience. He didn't know what to do.

"I'll give you forty-eight hours to think on it. Remember, there are some things more important than family-like bonds, Jerry." and with that last statement, the screen flickered out and turned to black. The lights slowly came on over his desk, leaving Jerry in more than one uncomfortable spotlight. To betray his spies or betray his country?

"Oh, Jerry, what have you managed to crawl into this time..." he mumbled quietly.

"Just one nuclear warhead could create enough fallout to cause toxic conditions in countries on the other side of the planet." Mr. Robinson explained, continuing his lecture on why the nuclear bomb was so destructive. Sam was propped on her desk with her chin in her hand, spacing in and out. Clover, who was seated next to her, was out like a light, her mouth open and drooling.

'The chances of another nuclear war are like, slim to none.' Sam thought as she gave herself mental excuses as to why she was right in not paying attention. 'I mean, honestly, with Alex, Clover, and I working as super spies with WOOHP, how COULD it happen...'

There was a sharp knock on the door that brought Sam out of her thoughts and disrupted Robinson's ever so riveting lecture. The portly, balding man waddled to the door and opened, shaking the hand of his guest. He led them into the classroom and had them stand at the front.

"Everyone, your attention, please! We have an honored guest in class today. This is Lindsey Tailor, daughter of renowned scientist Archibald Tailor, who is the leading scientific authority on the nuclear bomb and all of its principles!" Robinson squealed as he spoke. In a way, he reminded Sam of a school girl who just met her favorite boy band.

"Actually, I'm just here because-" Lindsey started.

"Would you care to give us an explanation behind how the nuclear bomb works?" Robinson asked, his eyes lighting up. Lindsey smiled weakly and sighed.

"But-"

"Oh, come now, don't be shy." Robinson said as he pushed her over to the blackboard. He took a seat at his desk and looked on, smiling.

"Well, um...Isn't it something about fission of atoms or something?" Lindsey asked, shrugging her shoulder. She ran a hand through her short, brown hair, nervous. "I mean, my dad's the scientist..."

Robinson looked disappointed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, Miss Tailor, please do have a seat."

Lindsey quickly stepped out from behind Robinson's desk and took a seat next to Sam. As she set her books down on her desk, she pulled a glasses case out of her pocket and put on a pair of thin-rimmed reading glasses. Sam looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Sam. Sorry about Mr. Robinson. He gets too excited sometimes." Sam whispered as Robinson, a little less enthused, resumed his lecture.

"Well, I'm Lindsey. And it's not a problem. I'm used to it." Lindsey whispered with a smile.

The two girls continued to converse throughout the class, getting to know each other better. They found out that they had a great deal in common. Both girls enjoyed Thai food, they loved science, and both were academically advanced. Just as they were about to branch off into a conversation regarding political figures during the French Revolution, the bell rang.

"Ah. Darn. I was looking forward to an interesting conversation." Lindsey said, a bit disappointed. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. So what class do you have next?" she asked. Lindsey took out her schedule and unfolded it.

"Um...British Literature."

"Really? Clover has that class. Don't you Clover?" Sam asked as she turned. Clover was still asleep, mouth open. A small puddle of drool had accumulated in front of her face. Sam shook the desk, causing her friend to shoot upright.

"I wasn't asleep, see! I was reading the entire time!" Clover shouted as she lifted up her saturated science book.

"Oh...Oh that's just perfect. This is how I've always imagined you, Clover." a somewhat nasally and whiny voice scoffed from behind. Mandy walked up and laughed, watching Clover's face go red.

"Save it, Mandy! You act like you weren't sleeping through that stupid lecture, too!" Clover said angrily as she slammed the book down on her desk. Some of the spittle launched off of the desk and landed on the floor next to Mandy's shoe.

"Watch it, Rover, you almost got drool on my new shoes." Mandy said as she took a quick step back. Clover stood, the vein in her head pulsing. Just as she was about to grab Mandy around the neck and wring her dry, Mandy let out a squeal of delight and launched herself at Lindsey.

"OMG, I thought you were gone for ever!" Mandy shouted as she threw her arms around Lindsey's neck. Lindsey gave an awkward smile and hugged her back.

"Yeah. Dad got a job at a lab here. He figured that it would be good for me to meet up with some of my old friends instead of moving to another new school where I don't know anybody." Lindsey explained. "So, I guess you three know each other?"

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Clover grumbled. Mandy looked at Clover and rolled her eyes, turning to Sam.

"Well, Sammy, I'm going to have to steal Lindsey here from you." Mandy said as she linked arms with Lindsey and started to lead her out of the classroom. Before she stepped out of the door, she turned to Clover.

"Oh, and Clover? You're really rockin' the "booger on the face" look."

Mandy laughed and began to escort Lindsey, who turned and waved to Sam, out of the door. Clover pulled out her mirror and began looking at her face, desperate to find that booger. Sam sighed and looked at her friend.

"Clover, there was never a booger on your face."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked desperately, checking up her nose.

"Yes." Sam said, exasperated. "She only said that to get you to do what you're doing now."

"What's that?" Clover asked as she put her mirror away and gathered her book. Sam sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"

Clover nodded furiously. If she was being made a fool of, she wanted to know how.

"You're acting like an idiot..." Sam muttered. Clover stood there for a second, taking it in.

"OH, that Mandy...I swear, one of these days I'm gonna break her pencil neck!" Clover shouted. Sam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Come on, I need to go to my locker." Sam grumbled as she pulled Clover along. As she turned the corner she ran into the man of her dreams, David. Abandoning Clover, she walked up to David and initiated a conversation.

"Hi, David, how's it going?" Sam asked meekly. David smiled.

"Oh, hi Sam. I'm alright. Saving the world one step at a time." he answered. Sam let out a short giggle.

"So, are you going to be busy tonight?" Sam asked, curious.

David shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Tonight I leave for China to have a sit-down with the Chinese delegates to discuss a plan to help the diminishing panda population."

"Oh..." Sam began, discouraged. "How about next weekend?"

"Sorry. I'm going to be flying to South Africa to help out at a refugee camp."

"The weekend after?" Sam asked, reaching.

"Let me think..." David began. He scratched his head. "Sorry. I'm busy then, too."

"Let me guess, helping out Eskimos in Alaska?" Sam asked.

"No, silly. The Eskimos are doing just fine. I'm going to be attending a peace rally in Russia." David explained. He smiled.

"I see. Well, you have fun with all of that." she said, her heart sinking.

"Thanks Sam. Well, I'm going to get to class before I'm late. I wouldn't want to ruin my spotless record." David half-sang. As he went off down the hallway, he waved.

Sam let out a sigh and hung her head. Not even once had she managed to go o0n a date with David. Either he was busy, or WOOHP decided that it was a good time for Sam to be busy. But with her recent promotion to super spy, it was only logical that her schedule became tighter.

Sam walked to her locker and turned the dial, entering her combination. She placed her books in and closed the door. The only good thing about Home Economics was that you didn't need a text book.

Sam waked back around the corner only to hear shouting. What she saw was funny in a sick way. Clover was trying to get at Mandy, claming and kicking at her, and Mandy was doing her best to attack Clover, scratching and flailing. The only thing separating the two from getting into an all-out cat fight was Lindsey, who had her arms outstretched, one hand on Clover's face, the other in Mandy's stomach.

"Sam...Help!" Lindsey pleaded as Clover's knee met up with her face. Mandy paused and saw the slightest trace of blood dribble down Lindsey's lip.

"You BITCH!" she screamed as she jumped and tried to climb over Lindsey to get to Clover. Sam acted just in time. She pulled Clover away from Mandy and Lindsey managed to drag Mandy a few more feet away. Both girls were screaming their heads off.

"That STUPID COW needs to watch where she's going!" Clover screamed out, doing her best to make sure that Mandy heard what she had said. Mandy was, for the most part, ignoring Clover and taking interest in Lindsey's injury.

"Did she kick you or something? Because if she did, I'll cut her...I'll cut her deep." Mandy growled. "You hear that, bitch! I'm gonna cut you!"

"You're not going to cut anyone!" Lindsey said as she grabbed Mandy by the shoulders. She forced her to stay still. "Clover DIDN'T...DID NOT...kick me in the face. She accidentally, as in "not on purpose", kneed me in the chin, causing me to bit my lip. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand..." Mandy started, feigning guilt that instantly turned back into rage. "I understand that if I ever catch her near you again, I'm gonna fight!"

Mandy started to try and jump at Clover over Lindsey's shoulder. Clover was, yet again, trying to get at Mandy as well. Even when they were on opposite walls, being held back, neither let up.

"Clover, chill! She's not worth it! She's not!" Sam said as she kept on stepping from side to side, staying in front of Clover the entire time. Clover stood still and exhaled. She fixed her hair and stood, poised.

"You know what, Sam? You're right. She's not worth it. I wouldn't want to mess up my manicure on her face, anyway."

Mandy stopped trying to climb over Lindsey and glared at Clover, fuming. Lindsey took her hands off of Mandy's shoulders and stepped back, wiping the sweat from her face.

Sam and Lindsey walked away, feeling that they had done the best they could have. They both knew that if they stayed, nothing would get better. And as a bonus, they would be late to class.

"What's with those two?" Lindsey asked, not sure what had just gone on.

"They've been like that since they were in elementary school. Always butting heads, those two." Sam explained. She sighed.

"Mandy was never like that when I used to live here. That was only a few years ago." Lindsey commented. Sam thought back. There was a period of time in middle school when Mandy was barely around enough to torture Clover. She always had somewhere else to be, someone to see.

"I don't remember you ever being here." Sam said. She had never seen Lindsey around before.

"I tend to keep to myself. The only people I talked to were Mandy, Arnold, and..."

"There you are, Sam! I can't remember where my British Lit. class is! Can you help me?" Alex asked as she practically appeared out of nowhere. Lindsey's face lit up.

"It's on the North wing, second hall." she answered. Alex looked up.

"Lindsey!? HOMYGAWD!!" Alex screamed as she jumped at Lindsey, throwing her arms around her and almost knocking her to the ground. She was squeezing the life out of the girl.

"Yep...I missed you, too Alex...And you're going to miss me a lot more if...you don't loosen up. I kind of need to...breathe!" Lindsey said as she gasped for air. Alex let go and grabbed on to her shirt.

"How have you been?" she asked as she shook Lindsey's sleeve.

"Good. Busy. But who hasn't been lately?"

All three girls laughed.

"You have a point." Sam commented. She looked at her watch. "Holy cheese! We're all about to be late!"

And with that, Lindsey and Alex parted ways with Sam. They made their way to the British Literature class and walked into the door just as the bell rang. Alex found two seats and went ahead and set her books down. Lindsey dropped her books, only to have them caught. She looked up to see Mandy smiling widely.

"Oh, hey Mandy. I forgot that you had this class." Lindsey said with a smile. Mandy shot Alex a look, causing the girl to flinch slightly and draw back.

"How about sitting with me?" Mandy asked sweetly. She smiled her widest and did her best to look innocent. Lindsey looked from Alex to Mandy.

"Actually," she answered. "I kind of promised Alex that I'd sit with her already."

"Oh..." Mandy said, obviously irritated. "Well, I'm sure that Alex wouldn't mind if I stole you for a little bit. Would you?"

Alex shook her head. "I'll watch your desk for you, Lindsey." Alex half-mumbled.

"Thanks, Alex."

Mandy dragged Lindsey to her desk at the back of the class. She sat on the top of the desk and frowned slightly.

"Why Alex?" she asked harshly. Lindsey didn't understand.

"What?"

"Why sit with Alex instead of me?" Mandy asked, harsher than the previous time.

"Well, I haven't talked to Alex since I moved. I talked to you on the phone and over e-mails and stuff. I figured you'd understand." Lindsey answered.

"Okay. I see now." Mandy said, exhaling in what seemed to be relief. "I was just kind of, I don't know, jealous or something."

"What? Jealous? Why?" Lindsey asked, having no idea what Mandy was going on about.

"Well, You know that I've always wanted you to be my best and most special friend." Mandy said quietly as she grabbed a hold of Lindsey's hand.

"Look, Mandy, we've been over this..." Lindsey started. She took her hand back and went to turn away.

"I know we have, but I'm different now! It could work with us. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." Mandy blurted as she grabbed a hold of Lindsey's arm. Lindsey turned back to face her.

"Look, no matter what my feelings may or may not be, it's not going to happen."

Mandy looked crushed. She let go of Lindsey's arm as the girl turned and walked back to her desk.

'I hope you don't think this is over, love, because trust me...Amanda Luxe always gets what she wants...ALWAYS...' she thought. She looked over at Lindsey and Alex who were talking and laughing. 'Alex needs to go...'

"Would Alexandra Vasquez and Lindsey Tailor please report to the front office?" cracked the voice of the office secretary over the intercom. Alex and Lindsey looked at each other and stood, leaving the classroom. In the hall they met up with Sam and Clover.

"Okay, so who knows what's going on?" Lindsey asked. Sam shrugged.

"That bimbo, Mandy, probably went and squealed like the pig she is..." Clover growled. Lindsey looked at her.

"You know, she's not that bad." Lindsey said defensively. Clover gaped at her.

"She tried to tear me apart! How can you say that!?" the blonde half-screamed. Lindsey simply shrugged.

"Well, you don't know her like I do." she muttered.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about, so it can't be that." Alex interjected.

"She's right, girls. Come on, Clover. Chill out." Sam added. Clover sighed, dropping the subject.

Alex was digging around in her pocket. She pulled out her hand and dropped a cylindrical tube on the ground. It rolled across the floor and stopped in front of a trashcan.

"Oh no, my new bubble-gum lip gloss!" she cried as she chased the tube. The group stopped in front of the trashcan as Alex started to bend down to pick up her lip gloss.

"Hey, do you think it's a..." Sam started to ask as she looked at Clover, who shrugged. Alex looked back at her friends, lip gloss in hand.

"Sam it couldn't be. If it was we'd have been su-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Alex screamed as the trashcan slid to the side, revealing a tube that was sucking the four girls in.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Lindsey yelled. She took a couple of steps back and leaned against the flow of the air, trying to resist. The vacuum picked up strength and down she went, through the metallic tube.

Lindsey could see the other three girls ahead of her, all of them silent, not even screaming anymore. Lindsey herself was doing her best to hold her shirt down, keeping her stomach covered. She swore that she felt them go into a couple of loop-de-loops, and after a few more seconds, she saw a light at the bottom of the tunnel. As the light got closer Lindsey had to shield her eyes. She felt herself falling, and then BAM! She hit the floor, butt first.

Clover, Alex, and Sam were staring at Jerry, wide-eyed. they kept nodding behind the couch where Lindsey had landed, trying to draw Jerry's attention to her.

'Has Jerry gone _senile_?' Sam thought, horrified at what had just happened. All three of their identities had just been blown sky high.

"Dammit, Jerry. What the HELL!?" Lindsey grumbled as she stood, rubbing her back side tenderly. "Maybe you should think of getting cushion put in on the floor..."

"That kind of language in not necessary, Miss Tailor, but your request is duly noted." Jerry said. Sam, Alex, and Clover gave each other confused looks and then they all stared at Jerry.

"Jer, what's going on?" Clover asked, not sure how exactly he and Lindsey knew each other.

"There's not time for that, Clover. I have a very high-priority conflict that needs to be resolved."

"What is it, Jerry?" Sam and Lindsey asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and quirked their eyebrows.

"Someone is after you, Sam. Clover and Alex as well. They want your files and are threatening a nuclear holocaust if I do not hand them over." Jerry explained.

"And? We DO NOT negotiate with terrorists!" Lindsey shouted, her fist clenched. Jerry sighed.

"If only it were that easy, Lindsey. Unfortunately, with a threat this severe, we have no choice but to give in. Sam, Alex, Clover...I am so sorry that WOOHP has failed you this way. I am sorry that I have failed you."

"Jerry..." Alex started. "You didn't fail us. Just give us the opportunity to stop this psycho."

"Would you three girls be willing to work with Lindsey on this?" Jerry asked. "We need a new face, just in case."

Clover, Alex, and Sam nodded. Lindsey just smiled.

"I never knew you were a poet, Jer."


	2. Obsessions

I would hate to post only one chapter. I always come prepared, so I'll work with you with a two for one. Reviews, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies. I have nothing to so with Totally Spies. I'm just an avid fan.

Sweat poured down Lindsey's face as she pulled herself up until her chin was above the bar. Basic training was never nice to her, but she knew that she had to do it if she was going to help out any with this mission. Her expertise at WOOHP was reconnaissance and extraction of information. At least, that was what the nice name was.

She was a top-level spy whose file was, for the most part, classified. Her identity was the best kept secret in the United States. WOOHP had her file in their highest security vault. Nothing that she had done had been recorded in records, and even her pay was covert.

Jerry's relationship with the girl first developed when he noticed that she stuck out in basic training. She was quicker, stronger, and stealthier than any of the other new recruits. Placed in certain mock-battle situations and other training exercises she had proven her skills, but her relationship had been built in the field.

Lindsey started out on a team with three other spies. Their mission was to collect some data from a top-security military installation that had been known to provide support to criminals and the mafia. During the mission, Lindsey's three partners lost their lives. Lindsey was the only one to make it back to the rendezvous point. Even though it had come at a grievous price, Lindsey acquired the data.

Lindsey dropped to the ground and unstrapped the weights that were around her ankles. She then strapped them onto her wrists. With a jump, she hung onto the bar again. She swung and brought her legs up, hanging by them. She began to do sit-ups, sweat still pouring down her face.

"What's with her, Jerry?" Sam asked as she watched through the window. Lindsey had gone through the entire obstacle course and then began to go through the endurance section over and over again. This included chin-ups and hanging sit-ups.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked. He was watching Lindsey as she worked out as well.

"She's gone through this probably three or four times non-stop. Why would she do that?" Sam asked again. Jerry sighed.

"There are some things that are best left alone." he replied, remembering the night that they picked up Lindsey as she held onto one of her partners' lifeless bodies.

"If you say so." Sam said. She didn't take her eyes off of the girl. She continued to watch and then noticed as Ales walked across the training course and stopped in front of Lindsey.

"Hey." Alex said with a smile. Lindsey hung upside down and looked at Alex.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Lindsey asked. She reached up and grabbed the bar with her hands and nimbly swung off, landing on her feet with a loud thud.

"I figured you might want some water." Alex answered as she held out a bottle of water. Lindsey unstrapped the weights from her wrists and dropped them on the ground. She took the bottle of water and twisted off the cap. After a few swallows, she poured about half of the bottle on her head.

"Thanks, Alex." Lindsey said with a smile. Alex just smiled back. Lindsey's tank top and sweat pants clung to her, the sweat causing her clothes to stick like soggy paper.

"You've been working really hard, haven't you?" Alex asked. Lindsey nodded and walked over to the bench where she grabbed her towel. She noticed that Lindsey had a limp. "Maybe a little too hard. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My knee just aches sometimes. It's nothing big." Lindsey sat down and reached into her gym bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She popped a couple into her mouth and swallowed them down with some water.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked, the concern obvious in her voice. She an adorable look of concern on her face that made Lindsey smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she answered. Alex sat next to her.

"So have you eaten lunch yet?" she asked. Lindsey shook her head. "You hungry?"

"Kind of, but not really. Why, you offering to eat with me?" Lindsey asked, grinning.

"Maybe. I mean, hey, I never held up on my end of that bet." she replied, smiling.

"Hey, I almost forgot about that..." Lindsey said as she recalled some fond memory. "I guess you do owe me that date, huh."

Alex nodded and smiled. Laughing, the two girls stood, Lindsey with her gym bag in hand, and left the course. As they left the room, the lights disengaged, casting an awkward unevenness in the lighting into the observation balcony.

Sam stared into the darkness, her arms still crossed. Why their files and not them? What was the purpose?

"Hey, Alex, would you mind if I showered up real quick?" Lindsey asked.

"Sure." Alex replied. Lindsey led Alex down a series of hallways and stopped in front of a plain, metallic door. The plaque on the wall read "Room 95-83B". Alex looked down to see that the door didn't have a handle. In its place was a magnetic card reader.

Lindsey pulled her access card out of her gym bag and inserted it into the reader. And electronic female voice asked for a password. Lindsey leaned towards the wall-mounted speaker.

"O Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi." she said. There was a soft hum as the internal computer processed the password.

"Password accepted. Welcome back, Lindsey Tailor." the digitized voice droned. The heavy door slid open, revealing a nice living area. Lindsey ushered Alex inside and stepped in after her. The door closed automatically, plunging the room into an artificial twilight. There was classical music playing softly and a few candles over a false fireplace flickered.

"Lights." Lindsey said, and the lights jumped on, obeying the command. Alex gasped, wide-eyed, as she let her eyes scope across the room. The furniture was antique and the entire room gave off a sense of high-class comfort. Alex was amazed. "You like it?" Lindsey asked as she tossed her bag down on one of the recliners.

"It's...amazing..."

"Just some stuff I pulled out of storage. My parents never used any of it. It just sat there, collecting dust."

"That's a shame."

"Tell me about it. Most of it had been eaten through by moths."

"I couldn't tell." Alex said as she sat down on the large couch carefully, not wanting to cause it to rip.

"I spent ages restoring it."

"You did it by hand?"

Lindsey chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah. I'm not that good with my hands. Jerry helped me out. He has a knack for stuff like that and he likes working with antiques."

Silence fell upon the room. Alex looked up to Lindsey staring at her own reflection in the massive grandfather clock that stood at the corner of the room. As the pendulum swung, Alex saw Lindsey's smile slowly fade until all that was left was a look of hopeless despair and loneliness.

Alex was mesmerized by Lindsey's deep gray eyes. Even though they were a rough color, there was a softness to them that she couldn't explain. They were so honest, so innocent...so seductive...

Fleeting thoughts ran through Alex's mind as she watched the other girl stand there, staring at the reflection of herself in misery. _I wonder what she's thinking of..._Alex thought. She stood and walked over to Lindsey, standing behind her. Her face shown in the glass, reflecting over Lindsey's shoulder. Alex placed a hand on Lindsey's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. Lindsey blinked. She sighed and hung her head, turning away from the clock.

"Hey, are you okay Lindsey? I've never seen you this down before." Alex asked, genuine concern in her voice. Lindsey sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Have you ever done something that you've been so ashamed of that you just couldn't look at yourself anymore?" Lindsey asked. As she looked up, Alex caught the pleading expression on her face. It was like there was something that she wanted her to guess.

"No, I can't say that I have." Alex confessed. Lindsey hung her head and her chin rested on her chest.

"I made a mistake."

"Well, we all make mistakes, Linds. You taught me that when we were little, remember?"

"But Alex, this is something huge, and I don't know...I don't know if I can fix it."

Lindsey looked up at Alex with tears in her eyes. Alex pulled her into a hug.

"Lindsey, you're the most creative person I know. You'll find a way out of whatever it is." she whispered. Lindsey let her chin rest on Alex's shoulder and sighed.

"I hope you're right, Alex."

"Remember what you always used to say: "No matter what, I'm right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right.""

The girls both started laughing, still holding on to each other. Lindsey felt Alex's stomach grumble against hers, signaling that lunch was way over due.

"Maybe I should get that shower now." Lindsey laughed. Alex let her off of the wall and smiled weakly, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. Mr. Tumtum's not very happy." she said cutely. Lindsey smiled before heading off into the next room, closing the door behind her, leaving Alex all alone. Alex went and sat back on the couch in a huff, half throwing herself down. Her arm fell off of the cough, hitting the top of a stack of papers from the coffee table to the ground. She heard the contact of her knuckles with the tempered ebony and let out a squeak of pain. Her knuckles were red and throbbing, but something else caught her eye.

She saw three letters on a section of uncovered manila folder that had been unearthed by the papers falling. _CLA? What the heck is that?_ Alex asked herself. She shifted some more of the papers aside to reveal the rest of the word. "CLASSIFIED" was stamped in big, bold letters on the front of the envelope.

Alex picked it up and found dozens of other envelopes that were identical to the first. Alex held a folder in her hands, her eyes playing across the red letters over and over again.

"I shouldn't. It's Lindsey's stuff." Alex told herself. Hearing her own voice tell her not to do it didn't help. The curiosity was too much. She opened the folder to find an employee file.

"Marini, Rudolphus. Age 29, height 6 feet, 5 inches. Only son of a small-town advertisement agent, Anthony Marini, and Los Angeles Assistant District Attorney, Leslie Sanders. Marini specializes in weapons and gadget development for the World Organization of Human Protection. Missing since...last week." Alex read the file aloud. She put it aside and moved on to the next.

"Anderson, Kimberly. Age 20, height 5 feet, 6 inches...Kim?" Alex paused as she looked at the small photo that was paper-clipped to the file. "Oldest of three children, daughter to used car salesman, Frederick Anderson, and yoga instructor, Sherrie Holmes. Sister to Frederick Anderson II, age 16, Jonathan Anderson, 19, and Kelsey Johnson, 25. Missing in action, two years ago."

As Alex moved from file to file, she noticed the eerie trend amongst the familiar faces. Each of them was either missing or dead. The deaths were all ruled accidental according to the files, but there had to be some reason that Lindsey had them. Alex placed the folders to the side and picked up a large trapper-keeper full of loose paper, newspaper clippings, and notes scrawled in messy rushed handwriting.

Alex pulled out another manila folder that was inside the trapper-keeper. The folder had the name of her friend from basic training, Kimberly Anderson, on the front in black permanent marker. She opened it up to find a cluster of newspaper cutouts detailing the murder. Noted were scrawled in the margin and the very few pictures of the crime scene that were released in the paper had circles and random illegible notes scrawled everywhere. Alex sifted through the folder and found a small stack of pictures.

Alex's fingers trembled as she stared at the first picture. It was Kimberly, but her face was a bloody mess and her clothes were shredded. Her left arm had been removed, leaving nothing but a bloody and gaping wound and exposed bone behind. Numerous lacerations marked her body and created rifts in the flesh. It was ghastly. Alex had tears in her eyes. She had first met Kimberly in basic training, three years ago...

Alex had to flip through the rest of the crime-scene photos. She came to some older photos of Kimberly and a younger Lindsey. The date on the back read it to be taken 7 years before. Lindsey had her arm over Kimberly's shoulder and they were both smiling wide. Alex smiled at the image and traced a finger over Lindsey's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lindsey growled from the doorway. Alex looked up, dropping the pictures.

"I was just...some stuff fell down and I was trying to...Look, I'm sorry...I didn't know-"

"WHAT were you doing going through my stuff?"

Alex could hear the fury in Lindsey's voice. It was something that she had never heard from her childhood friend before, and it scared her. She began to fidget nervously.

"I was just...I was curious, and..."

Lindsey stormed over to the table, threw most of the papers and folders to the floor and dug through Kimberly Anderson's file, finding a particularly nasty autopsy photo. She grabbed Alex by the collar of her shirt and pinned her to the couch, shoving the photo in her face.

"YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!? DID YOU _ENJOY_ WHAT YOU FOUND!?"

Alex had tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes tight.

"No, you LOOK AT IT!?" Lindsey screamed as she pressed the photo to Alex's tear-stained face. Alex opened an eye and glanced at the cold and lifeless body of her old friend. She began to hiccup as she cried.

"I'M S-S-SORR-R-YYY!" Alex cried. She sniffed hard, trying not to let her nose run. Lindsey's expression lightened and she loosened her grip on Alex. She almost fell backwards onto the coffee table, practically lifeless as she sat down. Alex stared at her, still sobbing, still scared.

_What happened to you, Lindsey? This isn't you..._Alex thought as she watched Lindsey stare at her hands, the photograph slipping out of her hands, landing on the floor. Lindsey looked up, her face almost as pale as Kimberly's was in the photograph.

"Alex, I...I am..." she started. She hadn't thought earlier. She had been driven by an inner rage that was fueled by all of her inner despair. Alex sniffed, her hiccups subsiding.

"Lindsey, why do you have all of this?" she asked loudly. She looked into Lindsey's eyes, desperately wanting to help her friend.

"Agents started disappearing. Kimberly and I...We were going to be the ones to figure out why. And then one day...she just didn't come back from a mission."

Alex tilted her head, her tears almost gone. Lindsey shook her head.

"I sat around for three months, waiting for some kind of sign that she was okay. That's when we sat it on the news."

Alex chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to the grim story.

"You wanna know where they found her?" Lindsey asked, her voice cracking, tears welling up in her eyes. "A fucking rest stop bathroom. A fucking public bathroom..."

Lindsey slammed her fist into the table. Once. Twice. Then a third time. She would have done it again, but Alex put a hand on her arm. Lindsey had her head hung, her eyes closed tight, tears streaming down her face.

"Lindsey..."

Alex wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, holding her close. She realized now why Lindsey had blown up the way she had. Obviously she had been close to Kimberly, and her death had a major impact on her.

_Lindsey, you must have become obsessed with her murder..._Alex thought. She held onto Lindsey as she sobbed, shaking the both of them.

"I could have done something...I could have worked harder..." Lindsey blubbered through her tears. Alex gave her a squeeze and rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Lindsey, there's nothing that you could have done."

"It's my fault...all my fault..."

Alex pushed Lindsey back and slapped her across the face, causing Lindsey's tears to disappear instantly. Lindsey raised her hand to her throbbing cheek and stared at Alex.

"Thank you, Alex. I kind of lost it there." Lindsey said in a simple tone. Alex was still scowling, tears of anger welling up in her eyes. She grabbed Lindsey by the shoulders and threw her on to the couch, getting in her face.

"Don't you EVER do ANYTHING like that EVER AGAIN!!" Alex screamed. Lindsey squeezed herself against the arm of the couch, doing her best to inch away from Alex, who had tears streaming down her face. The usually amicable girl began pounding her fists on Lindsey's stomach, hard at first, but eventually, she lost her energy to do anything but rest her hands there. She collapsed in tears on top of Lindsey.

"Alex, I am so sorry..." Lindsey whispered as she stroked her hair. Alex sniffed and looked up at her with those big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"You can't put me through that again, Lindsey..." she said softly.

"I became so obsessed with losing Kim that I...I lost sight of what I still had."

Alex brought her hand across Lindsey's face again, harder than last time. Lindsey just turned back to face Alex, who was staring right into her eyes. She snaked her hand behind Lindsey's head and pulled her head forward, pressing their her lips into the other girls. Lindsey wrapped her arms around Alex as their lips danced in pure passion.

Alex pulled away, her breaths shaking. She looked into Lindsey's eyes with a stern expression.

"I love you too much...to lose you, Lindsey. Never forget that." Alex said with a little edge to her voice. She laid her head on Lindsey's chest and laid there, listening to the steady heart that was beating strong. Lindsey heaved a sigh of mixed relief and elation. Alex just laid there, blushing, the last of her tears falling down her face.

_So much for lunch..._


	3. Benidict Arnold

Be aware: This chapter contains mild violence and blah. I just got done watching television, and I honestly couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I have no relation to the owners of Totally Spies, whoever they are. I can't remember off the top of my head. If I was, then maybe you guys would have better material to read, but instead you're stuck with this bilge. Just kidding, guys! Thanks for the reviews and such!

Lindsey felt something tickle her nose. It was ignorable at first, but then it became almost unbearable. She sneezed violently, sending globs of snot flying out in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly, blinking a couple of times at what she saw. Fifteen armed WOOHP agents and Jerry, all in their dark black suits had weapons pointed at Lindsey. Lindsey laughed weakly as she stared down the barrels of all types of firearms.

"Haha, Jerry, this is funny...Now can we put the guns away?" Lindsey asked, sweat beginning to form beads on the back of her neck. She greatly disliked being on the business end of this many guns. Jerry had a somber and somewhat sad look on his face.

"What reason did you have to do it?" Jerry asked quietly. Lindsey stared at him intently, trying to figure out what he meant.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she asked, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Jerry's face contorted in anger as he pointed a bony finger at her.

"You were the one who sent the anonymous message. You were the one that took the files." he said intently, not looking away from her. Lindsey stood up quickly and slightly lost balance. Several guns were in her face almost immediately. They were so close that she could smell the steel and lubricant.

"How the HELL do you figure that!?" Lindsey asked, raising her voice and holding her hands up. She pushed away the guns as she stood up straight. Jerry shook his head.

"Go ahead..."

Three agents walked up to her, one grabbing her shoulders from the front, another standing at an angle behind her holding electronic shackle-cuffs, and the third jerking her arms behind her back and slapping on a pair or regular cuffs. As the agent with the shackle-cuffs stepped closer, Lindsey realized that this was no sick game. This was reality. And by no means would she be taken captive without a fight, whether she was innocent or not. Her training wouldn't let her.

The agent held the shackle-cuffs out, and just as he prepared to close and lock them, Lindsey spun on her left ankle and landed a roundhouse kick right to his jaw, sending both him and the cuffs to the floor. Her hands still behind her back, Lindsey began kicking and thrashing her way through the mass of black suits and drawn guns, not caring what happened so long as she got away. She quickly adjusted her arms to where they were just behind her knees and she stepped through them, adding a weapon to her arsenal.

Her WOOHP training had fully kicked in. She was fighting like the weapon they had trained her to be. Aside from the fact that his main objective was to capture her by any means ness scary, Jerry was thoroughly impressed with Lindsey's performance. A thud sounded as another agent hit the floor, out cold, and Jerry could see Lindsey, hair in her face, backing up like a cornered animal.

"Do NOT shoot to kill, gentlemen." Jerry ordered as they proceeded to corner her. Lindsey quickly glanced behind her shoulder and saw the door.

_Door. Out. Escape._ about summed up her thought process. She backed up to the door slowly, not wanting to attract attention, and just as the group of agents began to advance, Lindsey swung out with her cuffed wrists, fists balled, and hit Jerry right under his left eye. Jerry let out a cry of pain, and as the agents temporarily occupied themselves with Jerry, Lindsey was out of the room and into the hallway. She began to run as fast as she could, her legs pumping, her heart racing. There was no logical explanation for what had just happened.

Lindsey felt a sharp pain in her butt, and as she slowed down and took a quick look, she saw a dart protruding from her left butt cheek. She continued to run, blocking out the fog that had begun to settle its way into her head. She felt another quick sting in her neck, and another in her right arm. Lindsey's running strides had become weak, staggering steps. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone hold her self up. The shouts of the agents behind her began to die down. All she could here was a low hum, and finally she fell, completely numb as she hit the cold floor.

"You found WHAT, Alex?"

"Copies of our files..." Alex said as tears slid down her dark cheeks. She had been crying for some time now, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"So Lindsey...LINDSEY...was the one who threatened Jerry?" Clover asked, somewhat appalled. Alex let out a cry and her face fell into her hands as she began to sob loudly. Sam shot Clover a look and then sighed, shaking her head.

"There has to be some logical explanation as to why she had our files." Sam said as she rubbed Alex's back. She looked down, thinking. Clover just sat there scowling, thinking her own thoughts. The girls were interrupted by Jerry, who walked into the rather large observation room. He flicked the light switch off and walked over to the screening panel. There were a number of monitors that showed the steel table and two empty chairs in the center of the overly-large room. The three girls watched him curiously. Lindsey's barely conscious form was seem on the monitors as two WOOHP agents drug her into the room and set her into the farthest chair, positioning her towards the one-way window.

"What's going on, Jerry?" Alex asked as she sniffed hard. Jerry flipped a few different switches and turned to the girls, all of whom were now watching him.

"We are about to begin the interrogation." Jerry answered, his voice grave. Sam quirked an eyebrow and looked the dark monitors.

"Why aren't the cameras on?" she asked, looking from Lindsey's limp form in the interrogation room to Jerry, who stared straight ahead. He left the room without answering, leaving the girls alone in the observation deck. They would be the only witnesses to the interrogation.

Lindsey opened her eyes and then closed them immediately, feeling the burn of the abnormally bright lights. She opened them again, forcing them to stay open, but when she tried to lift her hands to rub her eyes, she found that they were confined. She blinked a few times to clear her head and took a look around. She had been shackle-cuffed and straight-jacketed and was sitting as a metal table in a huge room. She'd never been on this side of the window, but she knew where she was. As the door opened, Lindsey scowled, seeing Jerry. She looked up at the giant mirror that reflected the whiteness of the back wall and smiled broodingly.

"I'm assuming that you've turned the camera's off, right?" she asked, her voice eerily menacing. Jerry sat in the chair and scooted himself in, staring hard at Lindsey. Her eyes seemed darker and her hair was in her face.

"Yes, they have. But only because you're a high-level employee."

"Yeah, whatever. So who do you have up in the monkey box?"

"No one."

Lindsey's odd smile melted away and her gaze darkened. She could tell that he was lying. Jerry saw her grind her teeth as she stared him down. He swallowed hard as he placed a simple manila folder on the tabletop.

"Your file is clean. You have no records of disciplinary problems, and you are...were...a fantastic agent. What happened?" Jerry asked as he casually flipped through Lindsey's personnel file.

"I don't know...what you're TALKING ABOUT!!" Lindsey screamed. Jerry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"We will be here as long as we have to."

Up in the observatory, Sam and Clover stood behind Alex, who was seated in the chair behind the series of panels that controlled various computers that recorded interrogations. All three girls were staring intently at Lindsey, who was slightly slouched over and Jerry, who was as poised as ever. Alex's tears had dried up for the most part, but every time she heard Lindsey speak, tears would well up again, and she'd have to wipe them away.

The girls heard Jerry clear his throat once more through the speakers that he had forgotten to turn off. He leaned back and angled his head, staring at Lindsey.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Well..." Jerry reached down and pulled up three manila folder, all in an evidence bag. In a separate bag he pulled up a digital voice-altering device. The girls watched as Lindsey examined the objects questionably.

"Jerry, if I'm here because you found three personnel files in my apartment, then you should have taken me into custody years ago." Lindsey muttered. "And that...I don't even know what that is..."

Sam squinted to see a slight bulge on the back of Jerry's belt line. He was carrying a gun. He had already convicted Lindsey in his mind, and was prepared to do his worst if she tried to escape. Sam noticed Lindsey grin.

"That's quite a bump, there." she chided as her eyes scanned over the small gash on his forehead. Jerry's eyes narrowed and he smacked the table.

"DO NOT play with me, Tailor! Now tell, me, why do you have the personnel files of Alexandra, Samantha, and Clover, along with this voice-altering device!?" Jerry shouted. Lindsey scowled again.

"She didn't do it...She couldn't have..." Alex muttered as she sniffed again. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve...Lindsey's sleeve, rather. She was still wearing the clothes that Lindsey had given her to sleep in.

"Well, Jerry seems to think so..." Clover said quietly as she watched the interrogation unfold, a saddened look on her face. Sam was silent, focused.

"Before I dropped the files off at the pick-up sight, I planted a tracking chip in one of them. GPS coordinates do not lie, Miss Tailor."

Lindsey had a horrified look on her face that almost mirrored Sam's. Lindsey's horror turned to rage and her eyebrow began to twitch.

"I was framed." she growled.

Sam couldn't believe what she had heard. A GPS tracking device would be easy to find in a file folder...Jerry knew that. But for some reason he wasn't thinking clearly. He couldn't have been.

"Liar." Jerry said quietly, no emotion in his voice. Lindsey let out a roar as she plunged one shoulder under the table and flipped it on top of Jerry, who quickly pushed it aside and was on his feet. Lindsey stood there, her eyes glued to Jerry like a cornered lion eyes its hunters.

As the table flew, Alex stood, her heart pounding. She knew, deep down, that Lindsey didn't do it. She couldn't have. Lindsey would never do that to them, to her. Jerry, who didn't seem to think so, pulled out the handgun from the small of his back and took aim.

"Don't move an inch." Jerry ordered as he took slow and cautious steps towards Lindsey. Lindsey did as he said. When Jerry reached her, he reached out his arm and pistol-whipped her. Lindsey fell to the ground and wobbled around awkwardly.

Alex, watching in the observation room, screamed, slamming the side of her tightly clenched fist into the glass. Clover and Sam grabbed onto her arms, but Alex began to kick and flail.

"MAKE HIM STOP!! MAKE HIM STOP!!" was all she screamed, over and over. Sam and Clover got her calmed down and into the seat. Alex sat with her face in her hands, sobbing.

Lindsey managed to get herself back onto her feet, her teeth now stained red with blood. She spat some of the crimson liquid onto the floor and wiped the side of her mouth on her shoulder, leaving a red streak on the white cloth. She was breathing heavily.

"That was nice...Good thing you turned the cameras off. I know you did. You wouldn't have hit me otherwise." Lindsey growled menacingly, slowly circling Jerry. Jerry stood firm, knowing his obvious advantage. Lindsey, no longer thinking rationally, threw herself at the man, knocking them both to the floor and sending Jerry's handgun skittering across the floor. Jerry recovered quickly and began to land kicks into Lindsey's stomach, bringing his heel down exceptionally hard.

Alex let out another series of protests, but this time her flailing hand hit the intercom button.

"STOP IT, JERRY!! LINDSEY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME!!"

Alex stood still as she heard her voice echo through the large room. Her heartbeat was racing, as was Lindsey's.

"Alex? ALEX!?" Lindsey called, begging to hear the girls voice again. "ALEX!! ALEX!!" Lindsey began to scream her name, tears pouring down her face as she screamed. Jerry called in two guards that lifted Lindsey from the floor and dragged her, kicking and screaming, from the interrogation room. Jerry stood poignant, and brushed himself off. Alex continued to stand in the observatory, crying, Sam and Clover not sure of how to comfort their friend. Sam was rubbing her back and Clover was trying to massage her shoulder, but nothing seemed to break through. Alex just stood there, leaning against the console, not even sobbing anymore, but still crying. Her tears slid from her face silently as she mourned inwardly. The suffering was more internal than external. A huge hole had been pierced in her heart.

The guards huffed and puffed outside of the cell that they had just thrown Lindsey into. Lindsey had given them a run for their money, and had almost gotten away, but almost wasn't good enough. One guard had a nasty bite mark on his forearm, and the other was clutching his scrotum in pain. Lindsey just sat there on her bed, staring at the wall. The guards, after recuperating, began to shout insults at Lindsey, who just sat there like a drone.

As they left, Lindsey stood right in the middle of the small, padded cell. She turned her head left, then right, getting a good look at the room. She spotted a camera. She knew where that camera was feeding the data...

_Jerry..._Alex thought as she angled her head up at the camera. And there she stood. Jerry was hard at work, filing away papers and finishing up the incident report. Every time he would glance up at the monitor, Lindsey's ghastly face would haunt him. Eventually, he switched lines, observing a different cell, but he knew that he had to keep a close watch on her. She was well trained to escape being held prisoner.

Jerry started as his door was swung wide open, hitting the wall. Alex ran into the room and jumped on the desk, tearing at Jerry. Sam and Clover grabbed her just in time. Papers flew and settled. The only sound in the room was Alex's harsh breathing.

"Jerry, why? Why would you do something like that to her?" Alex asked, tears almost pouring out of her puffy brown eyes. Jerry looked at her with a straight face and cleared his throat quietly.

"Alex. Lindsey Tailor is a crazed psychopath that threatened to unleash a NUCLEAR HOLOCAUST upon the Earth if I didn't relinquish your files. She is a dangerous criminal."

"That's not true." Alex protested.

"Yes, it is. We found the GPS tracking device that I planted on one of the files in her room."

"It had to be planted there!"

"BY WHOM, Miss Vasquez?"

The room was silent. Alex didn't have an answer. She looked to Clover, who shrugged her shoulders, then to Sam, who simply shook her head. Alex looked to the floor, knowing that she had lost.

"Can I at least visit with her?"

"Absolutely not." Jerry said firmly. "She is to remain in isolation until she is to go up for sentencing."

"But she didn't do it." Clover interjected. "She couldn't have."

All eyes were on Clover now. Jerry tilted his head and was drumming his fingers on his desk, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I gave her my folder my self. She already had Sam's because she was the processing agent in our latest mission evaluation and she hadn't finished yet. So unless you got the files mixed up, there's no way that she could be the one who did it."

Sam was amazed at Clover's analysis of the situation and how she had come to all of these conclusions on her own. Jerry, unimpressed, stood.

"Yes. Well, we'll see about the reliability of your story."

Jerry walked to a tall filing cabinet and unlocked the middle drawer. He flipped through dozens of files before reaching the folder that held the unprocessed evaluations. He extracted the folder and brought it back to his desk. Jerry opened it and rifled through the papers. He reached the end and his expression changed to one of curiosity. Again he went through the papers, flipping and searching, but again he reached the end without finding the paperwork on the three spies' last mission. Jerry glared up at Clover.

"Merely a coincidence." Jerry muttered. Alex ran from the room in tears, and Clover followed her, shooting Jerry a rather nasty look before she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Sam remained, glaring at Jerry, her mouth slightly open in awe.

"Jerry, what is WRONG with you?"

"Nothing. I am merely apprehending a-"

"A DAMN GOOD AGENT!" Sam interrupted as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and held it up. Jerry quirked an eyebrow as Sam unfolded the paper. It was a page from Lindsey's file. Under her mission history there were massive sections blacked out. "There are ways to figure out what's behind the permanent marker, Jer."

"That is a classified personnel file. You don't have access to-"

"Cut the bull, Jerry! I figured out why you've already decided that she's guilty." Sam said as she turned the paper and showed Jerry the back. Sam had managed to grab a hold of a copy of Lindsey's file, and when she saw the blacked out sections, her curiosity was sparked. She spent hours figuring out the mystery behind the black.

Lindsey's most recent, official mission had concluded almost a year ago. The total time that it took her to complete her mission had been six months. Lindsey's objective was to sneak into a top-security military installation in Russia and retrieve a copy of vital weapons test data. The Russian military had been researching with nanobots to develop more effective ways of destroying armored vehicles and tanks. Lindsey managed to get into the complex and reach the data, but before she could acquire the sample, she was apprehended. They held her for six months, viciously interrogating her before she managed to make her escape.

"She's not working with them, Jerry." Sam said as she continued to hold the transcription of the blacked-out portions of Lindsey's file up to Jerry's face. Jerry's eyes skimmed over Sam's scribbly handwriting. Jerry's expression turned into one of exasperation. He rubbed his eyes and sat back down at his desk, sighing.

"If you honestly do believe that she is innocent, I will give you the opportunity to exonerate her..." Jerry muttered. Sam nodded her head and turned on her heel, heading towards the door.

"But none of you will see her, talk to her. She must remain isolated."


	4. Freedom and Fast Cars

Chapter 4 was written shortly after I finished Chapter 3, and I was on a roll. It might get kinda...rushed at the end, but please, bear with me.

Disclaimer: Totally Spies. Not mine.

A week passed. Sam, Clover, and Alex had turned up nothing. There were no clues, no evidence, nothing that they could use to exonerate Lindsey, but at the same time, they didn't any evidence that further incriminated her. All that they had was their files, Jerry's tracking bug, and that digital voice altering device, all of them with Lindsey's fingerprints on them.

The girls were at their villa in Beverly Hills, trying to think of some plan of action that they could utilize to help their friend. Alex was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, curled up on the couch with Lindsey's t-shirt in her arms. Clover was lounging in the recliner in a pair of blue jeans and a baby tee, and Sam was in her pajamas still. They were sitting in silence, all three of them trying to think of anything that they could, any end that they'd left loose, any lead that they hadn't tracked down, but nothing.

"I wonder how she's doing." Alex said lazily as she sighed. Sam got up off of her beanbag chair and sat next to Alex on the couch, placing a hand on her knee and giving it a pat.

"I'm sure she's doing just fine, Alex."

Jerry sat in his office, looking over the rest of the paperwork on Lindsey's case. He had to make sure that everything was in place for the arraignment that was to take place in one week's time. So far his spies had turned up nothing, just as he assumed they would. There was no evidence whatsoever to exonerate Lindsey, but the only evidence he had on her could have been in her apartment for a number of reasons.

"Stop it." Jerry said to himself. He needed to quit thinking about whether or not he was convicting the wrong person. The evidence he had was strong enough to convince any jury. But there was still that speck of doubt that had managed to creep into his mind. Whether or not she was guilty, Jerry had lost one of his best agents. Lindsey would never be loyal to him again.

There was a slight hum as the massive wall monitor flickered on.

"Yes?" Jerry answered, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Jerry. I'm disappointed. Did you really think I wouldn't find the bug?"

A shiver went down Jerry's spine as he heard that eerie, menacingly distorted voice. His head shot up, glaring at the silhouette. His mind was racing. For an entire week, they had possession of his spies' files, and Jerry himself had imprisoned the wrong person.

"You look surprised. Tell me that you didn't honestly think that your finest agent would turn on you..."

The silhouetted figure laughed menacingly. Jerry's eyes were wide with horror.

"I come to you with one last request. Give me the agent's file. I want it, unaltered, uncensored."

Jerry stood, slamming a fist down on his desk.

"I WILL NOT! WOOHP does NOT negotiate with TERRORISTS!" Jerry shouted. The figure chortled.

"What an impressive line. Too bad that I've heard it before. And this time, Jerry, don't bug it."

The screen went black. Jerry stood, horrified.

Back at the villa, Sam was in her room, changing clothes. She Pulled on a pair of jean capris that hugged the contours of her legs, and then topped it off with a tank top and an over shirt that she buttoned up about half way.

_Flaunting, but not advertising..._she thought as she looked herself over in the mirror. Sam nodded and gave herself a weak smile in the mirror. Then she flashed a huge smile. She sighed, running a hand through her long, fiery red hair. Sam just didn't feel right. She wasn't quite depressed, at least not compared to Alex, but she wasn't happy, either. It felt like there was a vital part of herself missing. Sighing one last time, Sam pulled her hair up into a ponytail and fell back onto her bed. She stared at her ceiling, her mind still trying to draw a conclusion to this issue with Lindsey.

"Sam, you can do better than this." she told herself, but when she said it, she heard Lindsey's voice instead of her own. Then her mind went back to that day in class when they had begun to talk politics. Lindsey was so intelligent, and definitely well-read. Her words flowed so nicely...Sam shook her head. She had to remain focused. Just as her thoughts finally fell back on the problem at hand, the telephone began to ring. She exhaled loudly and rolled onto her stomach, towards her nightstand. She reached out and took the phone off of the deck, hitting the talk button. As she held the phone to her ear, all she heard was the dial tone. She pressed the end button and looked at the phone curiously. She set it down on the nightstand and laid back down. The phone rang again, and she picked it up and hit talk, this time staying quiet. She heard Alex answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey...get down here."

"Jarvis, what?"

But the man had hung up the phone.

"Alex, who was that?" Sam asked. Alex was quiet.

"Jarvis. He works in the WOOHP legal department." Alex answered. "We should probably get down there."

Sam and Alex hung up the phones and as Sam hurried down the stairs, Alex filled Clover in. Clover was ready in a second, keys in hand. Sam and Clover were already at the door, but Alex was still standing by the couch, hugging Lindsey's t-shirt. Clover turned.

"Alex, what's wrong? Come on." Clover urged as she opened the door.

"Those are Lindsey's car keys...She hates it when people drive her car..." Alex answered. Clover didn't remember Lindsey's car ever being at their house, but sure enough, as she looked out in the driveway, she saw Lindsey's jet black Mustang GT parked precariously behind Clover's Miata. Clover sighed.

"Alex, I'm sure that it won't be that big of a deal." she huffed. "And who parked it, anyways? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't back out. Someone needs to learn how to drive."

"I parked it..." Alex said quietly as she lowered her arms a little. Her brown eyes were wide and rimmed with tears. Clover mentally kicked herself.

"I mean...uh..."

"What she means, Alex, is good job at parking it." Sam said before Clover could worsen the situation for herself. "We're going to have to take her car, though."

Alex nodded and walked to the door. She walked out to the Mustang and opened the door, sliding into the rear passenger seat. Sam and Clover followed her, but Clover stopped as she opened the door.

"Hey, I have no clue how to drive stick..." Clover said as she pointed. Sam cracked a small smile at the irony of the statement and walked over to Clover, taking the keys from her hand.

"I guess you ride shotgun, then." Sam said as she sat in the driver's seat. The car was lower to the ground than she had expected, and there were a few buttons on the console that Sam had never seen in a car before. She put the key in the ignition and turned, jumping as she listened to the engine started up. It sound like a tiger was growling into a loudspeaker. Clover had a devilish grin on her face.

"When we get her out of jail, Lindsey it totally teaching me to drive a stick shift..." she said as she listened to the purr of the engine. Sam put the car in reverse and slowly backed out. As she pulled into the street, she pressed down gently on the accelerator and the car violently jumped forward, gaining a massive amount of speed.

"SAM, WOAH!" Clover yelled as she held onto her seat. Sam tapped the break, slowing the car.

"Wow, this car sure has good acceleration..."

"Yeah. I kinda had trouble with that at first." Alex said as she sat in the back, Lindsey's shirt in her lap. She was peering around Clover's seat and looking at the rode as Sam drove. Off to WOOHP they were, probably straight to Jerry's office to hear news about when the arraignment would be. In a way, Alex was excited. She would get to see Lindsey, but only through the small monitor on Jerry's desk. Something was better than nothing, though.

Jerry walked quickly down the hallway, his footfalls echoing through the sanitized corridor of the WOOHP Prisoner Holding Facility. He turned onto the isolation wing and approached Lindsey's cell. She was still in her same position, standing in the middle of the room, staring up at the camera that was mounted up in the corner. Her straight jacket had brown stains where blood had dried, and dried blood was also caked on Lindsay's face from where the guards had found it necessary to use excessive force. Jerry coughed lightly, grabbing Lindsey's attention. She slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes. Jerry's stomach tied into knots as he looked into her sunken eyes.

"You..." Lindsey muttered. The word had a venom to it that put a bitter taste in Jerry's mouth. Jerry stood in front of the cell door, and he placed a hand on the lock, his thumb finding the fingerprint scanner. There was a click as one of the door's bolts slid out of position. Jerry produced a keycard and he swiped it through the wall scanner. There was another click as another bolt slid aside. And finally, Jerry pulled the key out of his pocket and set it into the lock. Before he turned it, he lifted his eyes to Lindsey nervously. She just stood there, that same vacant expression on her face, her eyes soulless. He turned the key and listened as the third and final bolt slid out. Jerry pushed the door open and stepped into the small cell.

"Lindsey, you have been exonerated. We have new evidence proving that the device was, in fact, planted in your possession." Jerry said softly. Lindsey's expression didn't change. Jerry took a step towards her, and she took two back. He lifted his hands and held the key to the electronic shackle-cuffs that were still on her arms behind her back. Lindsey gave Jerry a suspicious look and turned around. Jerry removed the shackle-cuffs, which fell to the floor and hiss as the hydraulics released air. He then removed the handcuffs that were also in place. And after that, he unhooked the straightjacket. Lindsey's arms fell to her side and she turned back around, still wearing the jacket, the long sleeves trailing on the floor. She had a menacing look in her eyes.

The girls ran down the hall, Alex in the lead. They hadn't actually been down in the Prisoner Holding Facility. They had never had a reason. But Jarvis in Legal informed them upon arrival that Jerry was planning on releasing Lindsey, and that he hadn't taken any protection down into the isolation wing with him. Alex skidded across the floor as she bolted down the next hallway. There was a cell door wide open at the end of the hall. All three girls stopped cold as they saw Jerry fly out of the cell and slam into the barred door of the adjacent cell. Lindsey stepped out of her cell calmly and threw the straight jacket on Jerry.

"Now we're even, old man." she muttered. Jerry picked himself up and brushed himself off, letting the straightjacket fall to the ground. Lindsey had begun to walk down the hallway.

"Don't think that you're going unpunished for that!" Jerry shouted. "You're on suspension!"

Lindsey simply flipped him the bird as she kept walking. "Take your job and shove it, gramps. I quit." Lindsey replied. She looked at Alex, who was staring at her in disbelief. Lindsey walked up to her, her facial expression not changing. Alex threw her arms around Lindsey's neck, crying into her shoulder. Lindsey rubbed the girl's back and patter her shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered. "Can we go ahead and get out of here?"

Alex nodded in reply and followed as Lindsey walked down the hallway. Sam and Clover were speechless. Lindsey looked terrible. She had lost a good amount of weight, and her skin had turned a mild shade of gray, not to mention the blood all over her face and caked in her hair. The four girls made their way from the building and into the parking lot. Lindsey found her Mustang and turned to the other three girls.

"Who's got my keys?" she asked, holding out her hand. Sam stepped forward and placed the keys into Lindsey's hand. Lindsey's eyes narrowed, but then she cracked a small grin. She pressed the button the remote and the doors unlocked. Lindsey opened her door and sat heavily on the seat, practically throwing herself down. She adjusted her mirrors as the other three girls piled in, Alex next to her, Sam behind her, and Clover behind Alex. "Alrighty. Let's all buckle up for safety."

Lindsey put the key in and turned, smiling as the engine fired up. She sat there for a second, enjoying how the steering wheel vibrated in her hand as the car sat idle. Her smile widened as the slammed the car into first, accelerating quickly. A second later, she threw the gear into third, and then forth. As she hit the asphalt, Lindsey cranked it into fifth and stomped down on the gas. Sam and Alex were holding on for dear life, but Clover was in the back, practically jumping she was so excited. Lindsey hit an onramp and the car sped onto the interstate.

"I'm taking the long way. I hope you girls don't mind." Lindsey said as she continued to fly down the road. The interstate was unusually empty. Sam and Alex screamed as Lindsey suddenly slammed the gear into reverse, keeping her foot down. The car power slid to a stop, facing the direction from which they had just come. Lindsey was sitting there in the driver's seat, looking delightfully refreshed.

"And THIS is why I wanted to be a spy..." Lindsey smiled and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Hey Clover," Lindsey said as she looked at the blonde through the rear view. "How far away from the villa would you say we are?"

"About twenty minutes." she answered. Lindsey smiled.

"Dinner at Luigi's says I make it in five."

"Cha, right...And who's paying?"

"If I make it even a second over five minutes, I'll pay for all four of us. Tonight. And if I make it in five minutes or less, you pay, Clover. What do you two think?"

Alex smiled queasily and Sam, who was petrified, gave a slight nod. Lindsey nodded, smiling oddly, and Clover pulled out her cell phone and went to the stop watch application.

"And...GO!"

Lindsey slammed the stick into first, punching down on the gas. She hit the clutch and switched to second, then third, barely even lifting her foot. As she started down the ramp, she maneuvered the car into forth, and then fifth as she flew down the street. They were on Hill Avenue, the longest stretch of straight road in Beverly Hills. The street led to the neighborhood where the three spies lived. Lindsey let out a slight giggle as she hit a button on the car's console, causing the vehicle to jump forward. The buildings were flying by, colors blended together, and within seconds, Lindsey was spinning the wheel, and the car skidded to a stop, inches behind Clover's Miata. Lindsey turned around in her seat and smiled at Clover, who was staring at her phone in amazement.

"Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds..." she whispered. Lindsey chuckled as she opened her car door. She went ahead and opened Sam's door when she got out. Sam stepped out of the car, her legs shaky. As she took a step, her knee gave out, and Lindsey caught her. Even though she looked frail, Lindsey still had her strength. She steadied Sam and held on to her arm just in case.

"You alright?" Lindsey asked. Sam was wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Wow, that was...a fast car ride..."

Lindsey smiled and let Sam's arm go. She walked around to Alex's door after closing both hers and Sam's. She saw Alex sitting there, her legs out of the car and her head down. Alex's arms were wrapped around her stomach.

"Alex, you okay?" Clover asked as she stepped out of the Mustang and closed the door behind her. Alex hiccupped and weakly nodded.

"My stomach's just upset...I'll be fine." she said as she stood. Her face was green and she looked like she was about to vomit everywhere. Lindsey and Clover each took an arm and walked Alex into the house. They sat her down on the couch. Lindsey went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

"I'm going upstairs and taking a shower, kay? Sam and Clover are gonna be here if you need anything." Lindsey said as she patted Alex's hand. She bound up the stairs and the other three girls heard the bathroom door close a minute later. They all sat, silent.

"So, yeah...That car totally ROCKS!" Clover shouted as she threw her fists into the air and plopped down on the couch next to Alex. Sam sat in the recliner and rubbed her forehead.

"It was definitely something different..." Sam said quietly. Alex burped a little and swallowed.

"I remember why I don't like roller coasters..." she mumbled. Clover, who was feeling as chipper as ever, grabbed the remote off of the table and turned the television on. She flipped through dozens of channels, not finding one she liked. By the time Lindsey was done with her shower, Clover still hadn't found anything to watch. She tossed the remote to Sam, who switched it to the Discovery Channel. Clover got up and headed upstairs and turned the corner, running straight into Lindsey, who was only in a towel.

"Whoa, my ba..." Clover stopped as she looked at Lindsey, who still had water dripping from her hair. Lindsey raised an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, Clover. I was just heading to Alex's bedroom to grab my clothes..."

"You have clothes in Alex's room?"

Lindsey nodded. Clover grinned seductively and draped an arm over Lindsey's shoulders.

"I like how you know how to handle a car. You seem to really appreciate the passion behind it all." Clover said in her smoothest voice. She pinned Lindsey against the wall, one hand on her shoulder and the other against the wall on the opposite side. "Teach me."

"To drive stick?" Lindsey asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"No, to drive like THAT."

"Huh? You mean really fast?"

"N...Yeah. Sure. Will you?"

"Uh...sure. It's not that hard, actually." Lindsey answered. She stood there casually, her back against the wall, as Clover blocked every means of escape that she had.

"Thanks! You'll see, I'm a _great_ student. I learn really fast." Clover half sung as she wrapped Lindsey into a hug. Lindsey held her towel up with one hand and half-returned the hug with her other. Clover let her go, and as she walked past Lindsey, towards her bedroom, she smacked Lindsey's butt, open palm, fingers splayed. Lindsey jumped and spun around. Clover winked at her.

"Nice ass." was all the blonde said before she disappeared behind her bedroom door. Lindsey ran a hand through her hair and scratched her head, confused at what had just happened. She walked to Alex's room, but before she went in, she took another look at Clover's door, smiling to herself. Then she shrugged her shoulders and went and got dressed.


	5. Fettuccini With a Side Order of Lust

Clover watched as Lindsey stepped out of the restaurant and walked out to her car. _Damn, she sure dresses up nice..._

Lindsey had on a black, silk button-up shirt on and a pair of black slacks. Tonight she decided to throw things up a little and parted her hair in the middle, letting it fall down around her cheeks. She figured that, since Luigi's was one of the fancier restaurants in Beverly Hills, she might as well go all-out. Lindsey sighed as she stepped off of the curb and used the key to unlock the passenger door and grabbed Clover's purse. She had forgotten it in the car. Lindsey looked up, seeing Clover in her sky blue satin dress and making eye contact. Clover waved and Lindsey smiled.

Lindsey walked back into the restaurant and handed Clover her purse.

"Have you been helped by a waiter yet?" Lindsey asked. Clover shook her head. Lindsey sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"But, I mean, they're busy. And this gives us some time to chat, you know? I mean, since both Sam AND Alex felt sick, this is like...our hang-out time!" Clover said with a huge smile. Lindsey gave her a grin and grabbed a waiter by the shoulder. He had a tray with an order on it, and he turned to keep himself from dropping it.

"Why's my table not ready yet?" Lindsey asked, letting the waiter go. He looked around quickly, trying to find someone who could help him.

"Um, I'm not sure, ma'am, but I assure you that Arnold...ARNOLD!! Will be glad to help you." the waiter answered. A pimply-faced boy ran up, dressed in a waiters outfit. Even though his clothes were decent, Clover gagged as she saw him.

"Oh, hey Clover! What're you doing here? You on a date, or did you come just to see me at work?" Arnold asked, trying to be as suave as possible. The waiter that Lindsey had just grabbed a hold of walked quickly back after setting down the order he had been carrying at the table. He stood behind Arnold and cleared his throat.

"Yessir, Mr. Florence?" Arnold asked, turning to face the waiter.

"Arnold, you ARE aware that this is the daughter of our fine restaurant's _owner_, correct?" Florence asked, anger visible in his face. Arnold turned back to Clover and then slowly turned back to face Florence.

"No WAY!" Arnold said as he jumped around to look at Clover. Clover shook her head, covering her face with one hand and with the other, pointing to Lindsey, who cleared her throat, obviously annoyed. Arnold looked up at her and stood at a military-style attention. Lindsey took a step towards him and examined his uniform closely.

"Your vest has lint on it. Your bowtie is crooked. Your shoes are scuffed. And your hair is untidy." Lindsey said as she critiqued Arnold's uniform. "Mr. Florence, why would you let your waiters here, my _father's_ waiters, serve customers looking this..._untidy_?"

"Oh, ma'am, that was never my intention." Florence said as he put on his biggest and kiss-assiest smile ever. He turned to Arnold. "Boy, in the kitchen. Dishes. All of them. Now, chop chop!"

Clover watched Arnold scurry off like a scared dog and smiled. She looked from Florence to Lindsey. Florence bowed elegantly, ushering them to step forward. Lindsey held her arm out to Clover, who wrapped her own arm under, and let her hand rest on Lindsey's wrist. She felt so elegant...so _sexy_.

"And here is your table." Florence said as he stopped in front of a large door. Clover quirked her eyebrow and looked up at Lindsey who smiled. The door slid to the side, revealing an elevator. Lindsey escorted Clover into the small elevator and hit the up button. The elevator slowly rose and stopped a few seconds later, the door sliding to the side again, but this time to reveal a beautiful balcony with a table and two chairs, the table set, and a candle burning as the centerpiece. Clover had stars in her eyes as she walked with Lindsey to the table. Lindsey pulled out a chair and Clover sat down, allowing Lindsey to push her seat in. Lindsey took her seat across the table and smiled.

"This is gorgeous..." Clover breathed as she looked around. "And look!" she said as she pointed to the full moon. Lindsey turned and looked, nodding.

"Yeah. And the way the light hits your hair...It's magnificent." Lindsey said as she continued to smile. Florence walked up to them and bowed, pulling a small notepad and pen from his jacket.

"Your orders?"

"I would like...the shrimp fettuccini with a bottle of our finest chardonnay. And Clover?" Lindsey said, looking to Clover and smiling.

"Actually, shrimp fettuccini sound good." Clover answered. Florence bowed and walked off. Clover looked at Lindsey, admiring the way the moon lighted on her features. Even though she still looked a little worn, she was gorgeous. Lindsey stared up at the stars and smiled.

"There aren't many nights like this in Beverly Hills." Lindsey said with a dreamy sigh. Clover looked up, too. "I used to look up at the night sky every night and just stare for hours, but Beverly Hills is too fast-paced to just sit and watch the stars."

Clover realized that Lindsey was right. In all of the time that she had spent in Beverly Hills, Clover had probably only looked up at the stars a handful of times. It was a shame. They were so beautiful.

Florence came back out with two wine glasses and a bucket of ice with a bottle of chardonnay in it. He set up to stand and set the bucket on top of it, taking out the bottle of chardonnay. Florence popped the cork and poured the chardonnay into the two glasses, setting one down in front of each of the two girls. Lindsey and Clover both took hold of their glasses. Lindsey nodded to Clover and raised her glass, Clove raising hers in response, and they both took sips of the chilled beverage.

"Chardonnay...is this like whine?" Clover asked, setting her glass down and letting her chin rest on her hand. Lindsey set her glass down as well.

"Very much, yes. Our chardonnay is imported from only the finest vineyards in Europe. Never will you find second quality at our restaurant."

Clover melted as Lindsey spoke, letting her words enter her mind and dance around. She was mesmerized, completely taken in by how romantic this simple outing had become. A glass and a half later, Florence came out with their food. He set the plates down in front of the girls and bowed, leaving them to eat in peace. Lindsey grabbed her cloth napkin and shook it, unfolding it, and placed it in her lap neatly. Clover placed her own napkin in her lap and looked up, noticing Lindsey smiling. She smiled back, and they both began to eat.

"So...Your father owns this restaurant, right?" Clover asked, taking a bite of shrimp and noodles. Lindsey nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah. But he's not my actual father. He's my step dad. I'm not Italian." Lindsey said with a smile. Clover took a sip of chardonnay and took another bite of fettuccini. Half an hour passed, and both girls were finished eating. The bottle of chardonnay was about three-quarters empty, Clover practically swigging it down. Lindsey was on her third glass, and Clover, well...

"So you're into poetry and stuff?" Clover asked, smiling wide, obviously flirtingly.

"Yeah. I write songs and stuff. Mainly instrumental stuff..."

"So you're a musician? What instrument do you play? Cuz let me tell you, guitar is so hot..."

"I play trombone."

"Oh."

"..."

"That's sexy, too." Clover said, chewing on her lip and touching Lindsey's wrist softly. Lindsey smiled.

"I think someone might have had a little too much to drink."

"No, I'm fine, I promise." Clover said, rubbing her bare foot against Lindsey's calf. "Now enough about me, let's hear about you. What kind of music do you play?"

"Well, I'm proficient in traditional orchestral music, and I play some free-form jazz..." Lindsey started. She slowly faded out and lost all use of her brain. Clover's foot had managed to find its way right on the inside of Lindsey's thigh, sending a surge of heat up Lindsey's thigh. "Do you listen to jazz?"

"No...I can't say that I do. But...I'd _love_ to." Clover said, emphasizing the word by pressing her foot hard into Lindsey's inner thigh. Lindsey clenched her fists, grabbing the tablecloth.

"Well, I'd be glad to play something for you sometime...If you really want to listen." Lindsey struggled to speak. Her words were starting to meld together, her skin burning hot. Sweat rolled down the back of her neck and down her back. Clover gave her a seductive smile and licked her lips.

"So, when do you wanna head home?" Clover asked, massaging Lindsey's thigh with her toes. Lindsey bit her lip.

"Wh-whenev-ver's good f-for you." she stammered. Clover removed her foot from Lindsey's leg and slid it back into her heel she pushed herself back and stood up, grabbing her purse in one hand and flipping her hair with the other, smiling cynically at Lindsey, who stood, almost knocking the table over. Lindsey walked over to Clover, who put an arm over Lindsey's shoulder and traced circles on Lindsey's chest, right below her collarbone. Lindsey swallowed hard as Clover slid her thigh up the side of her leg. Clover grabbed a hold of Lindsey's arm and placed her hand on her wrist, giving it a small squeeze. They stepped into the elevator and Lindsey reached out a shaking hand and pressed the down button. Clover positioned herself against Lindsey, pressing their bodies together. Lindsey's free hand formed a fist at her side, and when the elevator door opened, they practically ran through the restaurant, ignoring the farewells that they were given by both Arnold and Florence. As they burst out of the door, Lindsey managed to pull her keys out of her pocket and hit the unlock button on the remote. They opened their doors and slid inside. Lindsey didn't even bother to buckle her seatbelt as she struggled to get the key into the ignition. She turned it after finding the slot, and peeled out of the parking lot.

Lindsey's had one had gripping the wheel, knuckles white, and her other hand was on the stick shift. Clover was leaning over the center console, one hand on Lindsey's shoulder, and the other on the inside of her thigh. She moved her hand higher, squeezing. Lindsey inhaled sharply and stomped on the gas pedal, stomping the clutch and switching all the way up to fifth gear. As Lindsey passed car after car on the interstate, Clover nibbled on her earlobe, sending a shudder up Lindsey's spine. Clover's hand kept moving higher and higher, and the higher her hand went, the faster the car went. Lindsey pulled off of the interstate and slowed down enough to maneuver her car onto the boardwalk, and then onto the beach without causing too much collateral damage. The car slid through the sand until it came to a stop. Lindsey turned the car off, and before she had a chance to take the key out, Clover pressed their lips together.

"Backseat. Backseat..." Lindsey said, separating her face from Clover's. Lindsey moved onto the center console, struggling to get into the backseat, but eventually she was there, and Clover followed closely, lunging at Lindsey, fiercely unbuttoning Lindsey's shirt. Lindsey pulled Clover down, their lips together, tongues entwined. Lindsey's hands traveled across Clover's body, her fingers examining every square inch of skin that they could reach. Lindsey slid her hands up Clovers legs, lifting her dress, her hands now traveling across her breasts, until the blue satin was over the blonde's head. Clover's hands groped down Lindsey's stomach and to her belt, agile fingers working fast, and the belt was in the floor. Clover unbuttoned Lindsey's pants and yanked the zipper open, revealing plaid boxer shorts.

"Mmm...Yummy..." Clover growled as she licked her lips, throwing Lindsey's black shirt on the floor, revealing her white undershirt. Lindsey easily flipped Clover onto her back, straddling her. She began to kiss the blonde's neck, and slowly moved down to her chest, Clover's eyes rolling into the back of her head, her mind engulfed by pure bliss and raw passion. A small squeal escaped her lips as she felt Lindsey's breath on her stomach. Both girls froze. They heard voices outside the car.

"Oh shit!" Lindsey whispered. She looked out the back window and saw two beach patrol officers, their flashlights sweeping back and forth. "Stay here, and put my damn shirt on..."

Lindsey climbed back in the front seat and pressed a button on the console that caused the panel to open, and she pressed another button. The guards stopped right next to the car, and Clover, who was half-hiding under Lindsey's shirt, peeked out of the window and saw them.

"HOMYGAWD, Lindsey, they are RIGHT THERE!" Clover hissed. Lindsey held a finger to her lips and signaled for Clover to be quiet. The guards started laughing about something and walked off. When they were out of sight, Lindsey turned the car on and pulled off of the beach, avoiding the boardwalk, and made it onto the road before hitting the button again. There was a loud hum that died down fast. Clover climbed up into the front passenger seat, with Lindsey's shirt on, buttoned up. Lindsey looked over at her, a huge smile on her face. Clover was smiling, too, and both of the girls burst out in uncontrollable laughter as they cruised down the road in the Mustang.

"How did we manage to get out of that one?" Clover asked, still trying to catch her breath. Lindsey popped the console open one more time.

"I managed to incorporate a number of gadgets into the car. They can come in handy."

The rest of the car ride was silent as Clover held Lindsey's hand tight. Her mind was still racing, the hormones still pumping through her bloodstream. Even as they pulled up to the villa, knowing that her friends were both home, she still wanted to throw Lindsey down and have one hell of a romp. As they stepped out of the car, Clover fell into Lindsey, a little tipsy from the chardonnay, and they both began to laugh. Lindsey shushed and they quieted down some. Lindsey pulled out the house key and unlocked the door, entering quietly, Clover right behind her. Lindsey's heart skipped a beat as she heard someone yawn in the kitchen. Her eyes were wide and she was waving her arm at the stairs for Clover to go up to her room and get to bed. Clover managed to bound off just in time to avoid Sam seeing her as she came out of the kitchen. She had a glass of water in her hands.

"What're you doing up so late? It's like, three in the morning." Sam muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Lindsey shrugged and smiled, trying to play it off as best as she could.

"Just, uh...came down for a drink of water." Lindsey said as she slid her hands into her pockets. Sam looked at Lindsey with an odd look on her face.

"Why are your pants unzipped?"

Lindsey's eyes shot down, and she began to laugh weakly as she buttoned and zipped her pants, thinking fast.

"Well, um...When I came down, I didn't want to walk around in my underwear and...yeah. I must have forgotten to zip my pants."

Lindsey was mentally stabbing herself in the throat for that. How could she forget to zip up her damn pants?

"Clover does it all the time, so you better watch out." Sam said. And that was all she wrote before she headed up the stairs and into her bedroom. Lindsey sighed and wiped her forehead, realizing how close she had just cut it. She quietly trudged up the stairs, and when she got to the second floor, Clover popped out of the bathroom, causing Lindsey to jump.

"Wow, jumpy much?" Clover joked with a smile. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna give me a little bit of company tonight?"

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, Sam and Alex are home, and it's like, three in the morning as it is..."

"Not THAT kind of company. I kinda had that scared out of me back at the beach." Clover said with a smile. Lindsey couldn't help but crack one as well.

"Sure." Lindsey answered. Clover led Lindsey by the arm into her bedroom, crawling straight into her bed, still wearing Lindsey's shirt. Lindsey kicked her shoes off and slid out of her pants before climbing into the bed next to Clover. She put her arm around the blonde's slender waist, holding her close. Clover pressed her forehead against Lindsey's and smiled in the darkness. It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep, exhausted by the night's excitement. But it wouldn't end there. It never does. That would be too easy.


	6. Past, Present, and Then Some

Chapter 6...Ooh...Funfun.

Disclaimer: Totally Spies is not mine.

Lindsey awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed. She took a quick look around the room, expecting to see the whiteness of the prison cell's padding, but much to her relief, the walls were a light shade of pink, posters of actors and bands pinned up everywhere. Lindsey ran a hand through her hair and looked at the full-length mirror that was mounted on the closet door, seeing her messy-headed reflection. She looked better than before, but still pretty bad.

Lindsey's eyes trailed down to the corner of the mirror where she spotted half of a head of blonde hair. She whipped around and saw Clover laying next to her, mouth open and snoring softly. Lindsey's mind was racing as she though back to what happened last night, doing her best to remember. She remembered the restaurant, the beach, and then coming up here. Nothing happened. Lindsey let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't think that Clover was attracted, it was just that right now she didn't need that after-clinginess. Especially considering the fact that Alex, one of Clover's best friends, was border-line obsessed with Lindsey.

Lindsey swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her face. Her cell phone began to ring, causing her to jump to the floor, grabbing at her pants and yanking the phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Hey. Did I wake you up or something?"

"Mandy? What...what're you calling me for?" Lindsey asked, sitting up and holding her phone on her shoulder, grabbing up her pants. She stood and stepped into them.

"I miss you. Where've you been all week?"

"Busy. Work stuff. But I don't have to worry about it anymore." Lindsey answered, remembering that she had relinquished her employment at WOOHP the previous afternoon. A small smile crept up on her face as she remembered leaving.

"Oh. I see. So, yeah, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and hang out and stuff. My parents are out of town on a...gawd, what number was it now? Like, their fifth honeymoon. I don't know." Mandy said as she did her best to sound charming. Lindsey tucked her shirt into her pants and reached back to scratch her shoulder, dropping her phone. She quickly picked it back up.

"Sorry bout that. Dropped the phone."

"Thanks. I see how it is..."

"Mandy..."

"I was kidding, Linds! You're so cute when you think I'm mad about stuff..."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Um, I actually don't know about coming over, Mandy. I have some stuff to do."

Mandy sucked on her teeth and sighed. "You_ always_ have something to do. Come on, Lindsey! Pwease?"

Mandy knew that Lindsey couldn't resist the cutesy voice. She had never been able to. Today was no different.

"Okay...but I still have to teach Clover how to drive stick-shift."

"That skanky whore should be a PRO at that..."

"Don't be like that, please. She's a good friend of mine." Lindsey said as she looked over at Clover, who was fast asleep. "Look, I'll be over in a few, okay? Just hang tight until then."

"Not a problem, Sweetness!"

And with that, Mandy hung up the phone, leaving Lindsey there to scratch her head, confused. _"Sweetness"?_ Lindsey stood and closed her cell phone, dropping it into her pocket. She left the room, closing the door quietly to avoid waking Clover. She walked into Alex's room, checking to make sure that she was still asleep as she walked over to the closet. Lindsey dug around in her suitcase and pulled out a green t-shirt, pulling it down over her head. She grabbed a brush and swept her hair to the side, most of it falling in her face. It was a good look for her. Lindsey left the room, closing the door behind her, and she bounded down the stairs, skipping two or three with every step. Was she really that excited to see Mandy? Even after all those years, she was exactly the same. Spoiled, whiney, and all around mean. But never to Lindsey. They had always been close, even as children. Closer, in fact, that Lindsey was with Alex. Lindsey shrugged and grabbed her keys off of the coffee table before walking out of the door and locking it behind her.

Mandy, after hanging up the phone, raised her fist in victory. This would be the first time that they had actually hung out with just the two of them being there in ages. Mandy stood up, having previously been seated on her bed, and she began to straighten her room up, wanting it to look perfect for when Lindsey got there. _But why would she be in here?_ Mandy grinned as many a perverse thoughts made their ways into her head. She snapped out of her fantasy and left her room in a hurry. She ran into her living room and jumped on the couch, landing in a laying position. She knew that Lindsey was staying with Clover, Sam, and Alex, and they didn't live too far away. That, plus Lindsey's driving style brought Mandy to the conclusion that she would be there shortly. And sure enough, there was a knock on the front door that echoed throughout the empty house.

"Just a second!" Mandy called as she stood. She tugged on her orange dress, straightening out the few wrinkles that had formed on her stomach. She adjusted her spaghetti straps and walked up to the door. She opened it with a smile that soon faded.

"Oh, Chet..." Mandy grumbled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just paying my favorite girl a friendly visit." the tall, well-built blond boy said as he moved Mandy inside, pushing his way in as well. Mandy pushed him back a little, but he was too strong. He closed the door behind him.

"Chet, I broke up with you TWO WEEKS ago...Get over it, okay? And leave!" Mandy shouted as she took a few cautious steps backwards. Chet advanced, taking a hold of one of Mandy's hands.

"But babe, I love you."

Mandy kicked at him, trying to get his crotch, but he caught her leg with his other hand and laughed.

"So you wanna play rough, huh? We can do that."

He pulled Mandy close to him, and she lashed out with her free hand, her fingernails leaving bloody gashes on the side of his face. He let out a cry of pain. Chet regained his composure and spotted Mandy trying to run away from him. He jogged up behind her, chuckling, and grabbed her by the shoulder, smashing his fist into her side. Mandy cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"See, bitch? No one leaves me. No one..." Chet hissed as he stood over Mandy. He brought his foot back, preparing to land a kick into her ribs, but before he could move, he felt a cylinder press against the back of his neck, the cold metal giving him goose bumps. He heard the gun cock, a round move into the chamber.

"Tempt me. Tease me. Push me, you pussy. Just give me a reason, one singular reason, to give this trigger a good old squeeze."

Mandy crawled behind her couch, clutching her side. She peered over the top to see Lindsey holding a handgun to the back of Chet's head.

"Fine...Bitch ain't worth it, anyways..." Chet mumbled as he slowly lifted his hands into the air. Lindsey lifted the gun up and brought the butt down on the side of Chet's head, right above his temple. He staggered away a few steps, but Lindsey grabbed him by his shirt and stood him upright.

"Uh uh. You're not getting off that easy, buddy."

Lindsey spun around and landed a roundhouse kick square into Chet's gut, causing him to fall backwards on the ground. Lindsey walked up to him and lifted her leg up, bringing her heel down hard on his sternum, knocking the air out of his lungs. Tears were streaming down the boys face as Lindsey lifted him to his feet and walked him to the now open door. She threw him out of it, causing him to land hard on the ground.

"Now, if you go anywhere near Mandy, then I'm not going to just hit you with my gun. Next time, fire's going to coming out of the business end, and you'll be eating it." Lindsey growled. Chet hurriedly picked himself up and ran from the property. After seeing him run away and satisfied with the distance he'd made, Lindsey walked back into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. She went to Mandy and helped her onto the couch.

"And that's why you should always use the peep-hole in the door before you just open it." Lindsey said as she sat down next to Mandy, who had tears in her eyes. "Let me see."

Mandy lifted her skirt all the way up above her ribs where Chet's fist had made contact. There was already a nasty looking purple splotch of bruise that had begun forming. Lindsey placed her hand on the bruise.

"I'm gonna see if he cracked anything, so it's gonna hurt. Sorry." Lindsey said as she looked up at Mandy. A tear slid down her porcelain cheek as she nodded. Lindsey pressed down on the ribs, feeling for any irregularities. Mandy cringed in pain and bit her lip, tears streaming down her face. Lindsey double checked, just to make sure that that moron didn't do any extreme damage. She felt a tear fall on her wrist.

"Well, nothing wrong with your ribs." Lindsey said as she lowered Mandy's dress. Mandy fell into her, holding onto her shoulders, allowing herself to be wrapped up in Lindsey's welcoming arms. Lindsey embraced Mandy and held her tight. She had missed the way that she felt in her arms, the way that Mandy's body seemed to just melt into her.

"It hurts...so bad..." Mandy mumbled through her tears. She nuzzled against Lindsey's shoulder, allowing Lindsey to place her cheek on her forehead.

"Yeah, I know. But it'll get better soon. There's only a bruise."

"I've never been hit like that before..."

"I know. And you'd better not ever let anyone hit you like that again..." Lindsey said as she gave Mandy a slight squeeze. Mandy looked up at Lindsey and smiled weakly, her tears beginning to melt away.

"I won't. Heh...So much for us hanging out, right?" Mandy said, trying to lighten the mood. Her side didn't hurt her half as bad as she was letting on, but she was exploiting her injury to get closer to Lidnsey, which is something that she hadn't been in a very long time. Lindsey smiled.

"We can still hang out. We can sit here. Chill, you know." Lindsey said. She sat back on the couch, half separating herself from Mandy, who kept her hands on Lindsey's shoulders, her head on the girl's chest. Mandy looked up at Lindsey, a look of complacency on her face.

"You didn't eye-screw me."

"What?" Lindsey asked, the question taking her by surprise.

"You didn't eye-screw me. But I don't mind, actually. Normally I'd feel dejected and stuff, but for some reason..." and Mandy trailed off. Lindsey sat there, her arm around Mandy, speechless. The though of doing anything other than checking to see if she was uninjured hadn't even crossed her mind at the time, but if it had been anyone else...maybe. Lindsey sighed, not sure what to say. She hadn't thought that by coming here and hanging out with Mandy that her memories with the raven-haired beauty would ever play a major impact on her. Unfortunately for her, they were.

Lindsey first moved to Beverly Hills when she was set to start Sixth Grade. Her first day of school went terrible. She managed to trip, knock out one of her front teeth, fall off of the jungle-gym, and then to top her day off, when she walked home from the bus-stop, she was chased by one of the neighborhood dogs. Her second day started off pretty bad, as well. She left the house with her book bag on her back and her lunchbox in her hands. Lindsey started walking towards the bus-stop, but as she walked past her neighbor's house, she heard the dog growl. Again, the Doberman was after her, and Lindsey was running as fast as she could. She ran past her bus-stop, and down the next street, doing everything she could to try and lose the dog, but he kept after her. She jumped over bushes, weaved between houses, everything. Lindsey was concentrating so hard on getting away from the dog that she didn't even notice the black-haired girl skipping down her driveway. As she stepped onto the sidewalk, Lindsey collided with her, sending them both to the ground. Mandy immediately picked herself up, looking first at Lindsey, then at the dog.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Mandy screeched. The dog skidded to a stop, and then turned tail and ran. Mandy watched until the dog was gone. Then, she looked down at Lindsey was sprawled out on the concrete, panting. Mandy grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her into a standing position.

"What are you, crazy? You could have messed up my new dress!" Mandy said as she gave a half-twirl, showing off. The dress was blue with fancy frills all over it. Lindsey raised her eyebrow, not sure what to think. She just stood there.

"Do you have a name, or are you homeless or something? Because my daddy says that homeless people are yucky, flea-infested mongrels that need to crawl into holes and die." Mandy said, putting her pint-sized hand on her pint-sized hip.

"My name's Lindsey." she answered. Lindsey looked down at her own clothes. She was by no means poor, but Mandy seemed to be oozing elegance...to an extent. Mandy grabbed Lindsey by the hand and Dragged her up to the limousine that had been parked there the entire time. An older man with graying hair opened the door.

"Miss Mandy." he said, giving her a slight bow as she climbed into the car. His eyes followed Lindsey as she climbed in after Mandy, giving her a rather nasty look. Lindsey ignored it and sat next to Mandy, buckling her seat belt.

"Well, Lindsey, you're going to be _my_ friend, and if anyone tries taking you away from me, I'll hit them." Mandy said as she held on to Lidnsey's hand. Lindsey's face turned a slight shade of red. In her mind she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't awkward at all being escorted everywhere by a girl who was probably viewed as a complete psychopath at school, but after a few days she would get used to it.

A week after meeting, Lindsey and Mandy were already as thick as thieves. Anytime that one of them was somewhere, you could be sure that the other was somewhere close by. Mandy's father, being a slave to hid beloved only child, managed to persuade the principle of Beverly Hills Middle School to schedule all of the two girls' classes together, all the way from math to gym.

As long as Mandy was around, no one had bothered trying to gather Lindsey's attention away from her. Her place among the school's social elite had already been snagged, and no one wanted to cross her for fear that if they did, their reputations would be shot to hell. But one particular blonde-headed girl made the mistake of talking to Lindsey, right in front of Mandy, too.

Clover had been intrigued by the new girl from day one. There was something about her that made Clover want to introduce herself. It was a Tuesday and they were in gym. Lindsey was always the first girl out of the locker room, and she was currently waiting patiently by herself, sitting on the court-side bleachers. Clover came out of the locker room, saw Lindsey sitting all alone, and walked up to her. She beamed a huge smile as she approached.

"Hi, my name's Clover. Who're you?"

"Uh...Lindsey."

Clover tilted her head to the side, still smiling. She held her hand out to Lindsey, who took it and gave it a quick shake. There was a roar from the direction of the locker room, and a few seconds later, Mandy sent herself hurtling into Clover, knocking the both of them to the ground. Lindsey watched as they wrestled around, her eyes wide and her mouth open a bit. Eventually they broke it up, but Mandy swore that she'd hate Clover for the rest of her life. Clover just flipped her hair and walked away. Lindsey didn't ever remember Clover until her training at WOOHP began.

Even though Mandy managed to keep a stranglehold on Lindsey's personal life during the Sixth Grade, Lindsey did manage to make a couple of other friends, because Lindsey had the one class that Mandy refused to even look at twice: Technology and Computer Applications. It was in that class that Lindsey would meet her best friend, and her least favorite human being ever. Her first day in class, Lindsey was already ahead of everyone else. She managed to finish her class work early, and Mr. Rowell, the Tech. teacher, gave her permission to do whatever would keep her quiet. Lindsey, being bored stiff, opened up the Solitaire game and began to play. As she did, one particular nerd made his way over to her.

"So you're done, huh?" he said, his braces causing him to lisp furiously. Lindsey gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. She didn't turn from the screen.

"You mean "finished"."

"What?"

"You said "So you're _done_", which is incorrect grammar. You should have said "So you're _finished_"." Lindsey explained. Arnold stood there, looking stupefied. Lindsey continued to play her game.

"So you like Solitaire, huh?"

"I like to play Solitaire..._alone_..." Lindsey answered, emphasizing the word to let him know that he wasn't wanted. He stood there and shoved his finger up his nose, causing Lindsey to cringe.

"EEW! Arnold, that's nasty!"

"Shut up, Alex! I don't know what you're talking about!" Arnold cried as he pulled his finger out of his nose and wiped it on his denim overalls. He walked back to his computer station and stuck his face in a book, trying to get over the embarrassment. The girl who had just made the outburst looked at Lindsey and smiled. Lindsey gave her a small smile back.

"So, what's your name?" Lindsey asked, curious.

"Alexandra. But you can call me Alex, because that's what my friends call me."

Lindsey smiled. "Okay, Alex. My name's Lindsey."

"Where did you move from?"

"Alaska."

"Ooh, Alaska! For real!?"

And that was the conversation that started Lindsey's longest lasting friendship. Mandy didn't find out, surprisingly enough, but Lindsey figured that it would be better that way in the end. She would have to balance her time between Mandy and Alex, her two best and only friends in Beverly Hills. Most weekends were spent with Mandy at her house, or somewhere else, but every Friday night was spent over at Alex's house. Things went on like that for a few years. But the end of middle school brought about bad news.

It was a humid day, and dark clouds hung in the sky menacingly. Lindsey trudged to school in her baggy blue jeans and her favorite polo shirt. As rain began to drizzle down from the sky, she ignored it, her mind on more important matters. Her father had gotten a job in Europe, and they would be moving the next day, giving her no time to properly say goodbye to Beverly Hills. It left her no time to spare.

As Lindsey stepped into the lobby of the school, Alex bounced up to her, a huge smile plastered on her dark face.

"Guess what, guess what! You remember how me and my folks were gonna go on that camping trip this summer? Well, they said you could come!" Alex paused, seeing that Lindsey was almost in tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have to move. Dad got a new job somewhere in Europe. We're leaving tomorrow." Lindsey explained, a single tear sliding down her face. Alex wiped the tear away with the sleeve of her shirt and pulled Lindsey into a hug. Lindsey held on tight. "I don't want to move..."

"Hey, you'll come back, though. Someday, I'm sure. And don't think I'll forget about you. You're like...my bestest friend, Linds. I don't care what Mandy says." Alex said, holding onto Lindsey's shoulders and looking her in the eyes, smiling. Lindsey gave a small smile, not entirely sure if she would ever come back. At the end of the day, Mandy made it a point to practically throw her phone number at Lindsey, making her promise to call. Lindsey did, finally shaking Mandy as she walked past her bus stop. Lindsey checked her pockets before she walked too far away from the bus, checking to see if she had everything. Her cell phone was still on the bus. She turned, running right into Alex, who was holding her phone in her hand. The brown-eyed girl was smiling at her sweetly, holding the phone up as the bus pulled off. Lindsey took her phone and pocketed it, speechless that Alex had followed her onto the bus, and then got off at her stop.

"You just got left..." Lindsey said, her mouth open a bit. Alex smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well. I can walk."

"You sure? I mean, we're still packing, so dad can't give you a ride home. Like, we even have to eat fast food tonight, cuz all of our stuff's in boxes...You know how much my dad hates fast food..."

"Well, it's worth it. Today's your last day."

The girls stood there and smiled at each other. Then, Lindsey grabbed a hold of Alex's hand and they walked down the street, towards her house. Alex had never been happier, and Lindsey had never felt more at home than she did in that street with Alex. They say that home is where your heart is. Well, Lindsey knew where hers was, and where it would always stay.


	7. Boomerang Effect

Short, sweet, and to the point. Chapter 7's here for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: Totally Spies isn't mind. Can't you tell I've run out of clever things to say?

Clover sighed and stared at her phone, not wanting to dial the number again, afraid that when Lindsey checked her phone, she'd feel like Clover was obsessed. She'd already called five times, leaving four messages. Had Lindsey already checked her phone? Was she screening her calls?

"No...She wouldn't do that...Not after last night..." Clover said, trying to convince herself. Now she realized how she'd made so many people feel, just disappearing the morning after, not even saying goodbye...Clover shook the thoughts out of her head. They didn't do anything, and she was mildly disappointed, but tonight she'd try again. She knew what she wanted, and it happened to be the toned and sexy body that Lindsey carried around on those two strong legs of hers...

Clover fell back, Lindsey's shirt falling in her face. The material was so soft...It had to be Armani, which meant that Lindsey definitely had good taste._ Of course she does, she almost did ME..._Clover thought with a grin. She sighed, rolling out of bed and taking the shirt off, tossing it on her bed. She'd call Lindsey once more before she went downstairs to get something to eat. Clover gave herself a sly smile in the mirror before opening the closet door to pick her outfit.

"Aren't you driving a little fast?" Mandy asked as she held on to the sides of the seat, her knuckles white. Lindsey gripped the wheel and had a challenging smile on her face.

"You can NEVER drive too fast..."

"But...the speed limit's like, 65!"

"C'mon, babe, you know this is what get's my engine revving, excuse the pun. Fast cars, big guns, and heavy bass." Lindsey said as she hit the power button for the car's radio. A digital synch rhythm began to twinkle out of the speakers, and slowly the music built up, adding booming bass that was amplified through the sub-woofers in the back. The Mustang flew down the highway, easily out running every other car on the road. Lindsey hit a sharp left and flew down the next road, suddenly cranking back the E-brake, causing the car to skid to a stop, right in front of Mandy's estate. Mandy opened the door and got out while Lindsey turned the music down.

"Well, I think I'm officially going to get sick now..." Mandy said as she rocked a little bit while she stood. Lindsey smiled and gave her a wink before sliding on her pitch-black shades. Mandy closed the door and watched as Lindsey sped off down the street.

"Fast cars, big guns, and a whole lotta hot chicks..." Lindsey said to herself as she sped down the road, her Mustang purring like a tiger. She hit the highway again and slammed down on the accelerator, revving the engine furiously. She liked the GT, but it was time for a change. Lindsey hit the onramp for the interstate and flew down the road, zigzagging between freight trucks and passenger cars. She turned off at the very next exit, slammed on the brake, and turned down a thin road. There was a large warehouse at the end of the small strip of pavement, and she stopped at the singular, risen keypad that was positioned just in front of the massive metal door. Lindsey rolled down her window and entered the pin number and pressed enter. As she did, the massive door began to lift, chains clinking, and revealed a massive garage, full of cars, all of them imports, none of them street-legal. Lindsey pulled her Mustang into the garage, casually rolling past the dozens of sports cars. She pulled into an empty spot and parked the car, checking the back seat to see if she had anything back there. She picked up Clover's satin dress and her heels, smiling.

"These can't stay here..." Lindsey said as she opened to door. She closed it and hit the lock button on the remote, the lights blinking in response. Lindsey began to walk in between the two rows of cars, stopping at a bright yellow racer. "The Aston-Martin? Nah..." And Lindsey kept walking, past car after car, each having more horsepower. She stopped again, examining the Lamborghini that sat in front of her. "Nope...not the Gallardo..." And Lindsey was walking again, until she reached the very end of the garage. There it sat, her pride and joy, chrome racing rims, green neons on the undercarriage, the intense black polished to a sparkle finish. Lindsey hit the button that was on the access panel to the left of the car, causing a small pedestal to rise out of the floor panel, lifting up a key in a small, plexi-glass box, a fingerprint scanner located on the side. Lindsey pressed her thumb to the scanner, causing the box to lift. She grabbed the keys to her Ferrari Countach and unlocked the doors with the remote. Then she pressed another unlabeled button on the remote. The car jumped to life, growling deeply as the pistons fired. Lindsey walked to the drivers side and bent down, climbing into the low-set car. Electricity shot through her fingertips as she pulled out of the garage, the door closing behind her in a cloud of dust.

Clover held the phone to her ear, listening to Lindsey's call-tone. She tapped her foot as the song played, a random techno hit. Perfect clubbing music...and then Lindsey answered.

"Yeah."

Clover heard a low rumble in the background. It sounded a lot like some kind of giant cat or something was breathing into the phone.

"Uh, hey Lindsey...Where are you?" Clover asked.

"On my way home."

"You're driving?""Yeah."

"What's that noise?"

"The engine. I went and picked up my Countach." Lindsey answered. Clover heard the engine rev loudly.

"THE Countach? Like, the FERRARI Countach?" Clover asked, getting excited. She had always wanted to ride in a Countach, hell, to even SEE a Countach.

"Uh huh. Hey, I'm about to pull up, so yeah. Later."

And Clover heard the line disconnect. She listened closely, almost falling off of the couch as she heard the car pull into the driveway. She ran to the door, throwing it open and staring, stars in her eyes, at the luxurious piece of machinery. Lindsey turned the engine off and stepped out, taking her sunglasses off. Clover ran over to her, almost falling, practically jumping on the car. It was sleek, aerodynamic, and best of all, fast.

"You like it?" Lindsey asked, flipping her hair. Clover nodded. Lindsey nodded at the open door. "Go ahead. Take a seat behind the wheel."

Clover sat down, her face alive with amazement. She was sitting in an actual Ferrari Countach. One of her childhood dreams had just come true. Now only to fulfill the dream of doing the DRIVER of the Countach...Lindsey leaned in the car, pointing at the wheel.

"You see that? Real leather. The seats are, too. One hundred percent, undistilled Italian craftsmanship. This is my baby, the apple of my eye. My entire life is in this car. She's won me more races than any other car I own. And she's _all mine_..." Lindsey crooned as she ran her hand across the wheel. She grinned at Clover. "You wanna take a spin?"

Clover nodded and slid into the passenger seat. Lindsey climbed in, closed the door, and started the car, the engine roaring. Lindsey backed the car out of the driveway, definitely preferring the automatic transmission that her beloved car had. Clover had a look of pure bliss on her face as Lindsey sped off down the street, the car growling loudly as it accelerated. Fast cars, big guns...Lindsey did love her life.

"Alex, have you seen Lindsey?" Sam asked, adjusting her ponytail. Alex shook her head slightly, putting in a pair of small hoop earrings. Sam had on a short, tight, spaghetti strap silver dress, and Alex had was wearing a tight, gold dress, almost exactly the same except for the strap, which was held up on one shoulder. Lindsey had called Sam and told her about tickets she had to some big-time, modern circus or something, and to dress nice. But for one reason or another, neither Lindsey OR Clover were there yet...

"Maybe they got help up in traffic or something?" Alex said, trying to lighten the tension in the room. Sam sighed and nodded. That had to be it. And just as she had almost convinced herself, Clover burst in the door, dirt smeared across her face, tears in her clothing. She looked like she'd just outrun a pack of rabid dogs, but just barely. Sam and Alex ran over to her, holding her up.

"Oh my gosh, Clover, what happened?" Alex asked, walking the blonde over to the couch where she sat her down.

"Lindsey...kidnapped...masks..." Clover said between breaths. Alex cocked her head.

"Lindsey's kidnapping masks? That doesn't seem like something that Lindsey would do...Why would she need masks?"

"No, Alex, she's saying that Lindsey was kidnapped by masked men!" Sam shouted. Clover nodded her head weakly. Sam picked up her x-powder. They needed Jerry on this.

Lindsey squinted as lights shone in her face. She was chained to a table that was raised to a standing position, her feet tied to the bottom, suspended by her wrists. Lindsey felt blood drip down her arms as the chains cut into her skin. She took a deep breathe and let out a yell.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

There was a man's laughter echoing throughout the room. Lindsey heard footsteps getting closer and closer, and finally her eyes adjusted to the light. In front of her, she saw a tall man, probably around six eight. He was wearing a fine, white Italian suit, Armani tie and shoes included. In his mouth was an unlit cigar. Lindsey knew this man. He was the same one who held her captive on her last mission.

"Volkov...How did I know that I would end up seeing your carcass again?" Lindsey asked, spitting on the man's shoes. He smiled, bringing his foot up into Lindsey's stomach.

"You will not speak unless spoken to." the man said, his voice a booming bass.

"Still going on with that bull?"

"Come now, Miss Tailor. Let us speak business. I am a simple, reasonable man..." Volkov began, pacing slowly in front of Lindsey. He pulled a lighter out of his pants pocket. He lit his cigar and took a big puff. "I want to know why, after asking your boss for your personnel file, completely unaltered, he sends me this."

Volkov pulled out a piece of paper, badly wrinkled from obviously being crumpled up. Lindsey took a look at it. A picture of her was printed on it along with her name, birth date, social security number, and all of her physical traits. Then she looked further down the page, seeing the blacked out portions of the file. Entire blocks had been covered.

"I don't know why he'd do that...That pussy will give in to any terrorist who threatens him with a little bit of plutonium..." Lindsey remarked, relishing the opportunity to belittle her previous employer. Volkov chuckled.

"So you have no clue why he gave me this...useless document?"

"That's what I said."

Volkov grabbed her arm, pinning it to the table, and pressed the lit end of his cigar to her skin. Lindsey bit down, holding in her screams.

"Somehow, I doubt that..."

"I don't..." Lindsey growled. She was breathing heavily. Volkov put the cigar back in his mouth and backed up.

"We will see soon enough. You see, this table that you are chained to, it is hooked up to a high-voltage generator. The chains that hold you are made with cores of gold that, as you know, will conduct electricity. All I have to do is turn this dial," Volkov said as he held up a small dial with an antenna on it. "And the power goes up, sending however many volts of electricity through your body."

"You're bluffing..." Lindsey spat as she glared at the man. He grinned and laughed harshly as he turned the dial and Lindsey writhed in pain, her back arching, her legs and arms spasming. Her body twisted and contorted as muscles involuntarily tensed and released. Her jaw was locked, and she was unable to scream. Volkov turned the dial back down, and Lindsey slumped forward, gasping for breath.

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

Sam, Alex, and Clover ran down the hall, pounding on Jerry's office door as they got there. Not waiting for a response, Sam pushed the door open. Jerry, who had just stood to answer the door, sat back down as the girls let themselves in. All three of them look bothered.

"Yes, what may I do for you three today?"

"Lindsey's been kidnapped, Jerry."


	8. The Sins of the Father

Chapter Eight is going to be the last chapter to part one of the trilogy. Deceptions, part two, is going to be alot longer, and as a result, will take longer to type up. Breaking Habits was a little short, but it's purpose was to serve as an introduction into the meant of the story, which will slowly expose itself in Deceptions. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Totally Spies isn't mind. And STILL, I can't think of anything clever to say...

The lights in the room were dim, and Jerry couldn't see what exactly was going on. He'd tried tracking the live footage, but there was no way it could be done, even with their expansive and well funded tech team at WOOHP. He knew that, somewhere, Lindsey was there on that screen. He watched for any sign of life, any movement. As he continued to watch, the lights flickered and then turned on, illuminating an upright table, Lindsey hanging from it, chained in place and unconscious. The same distorted voice that he had heard two times already began laughing. Lindsey stirred.

"See what happens when my demands are not met?" the voice said. Electricity could be heard surging somewhere, and Lindsey began to convulse uncontrollably, slightly foaming at the mouth. She settled back into hanging position and the surging sound died away. Lindsey coughed, spitting on the floor.

"Fuck, Volkov...Why don't you just let me the fuck go!" Lindsey shouted. A masked man walked onto the screen, a nightstick in one hand. He swung it numerous times, striking Lindsey directly in the stomach. Jerry cringed every time the weapon made contact. He could hear the blows as plain as day. Lindsey coughed after the man stopped. He turned to the camera.

"If you would like to see her alive, you will give me her file." the man said, holding up the nightstick menacingly. Lindsey looked up at the camera.

"No, Jerry! Don't do it! Don't give in to this bast-AH!"

Lindsey was cut off by the man slinging his fist into her jaw. Lindsey's chin fell to her chest, her head rocking slightly. She was unconscious again. The man walked up to the camera, blocking the view of the rest of the room.

"Think, Jerry. Is it worth losing an agent?"

And with that, the footage cut off. Jerry sat in darkness, not really knowing what to do next. Lindsey was somewhere being tortured by the man that framed her...by the man who issued the threat that Lindsey had been incarcerated for...And Jerry could do nothing to help her. He had to call his spies. The girls could do it. They could find Lindsey. They'd managed to pull off more difficult tasks, so this should be a cakewalk for the most part. The only problem was how they would take seeing the footage...seeing Lindsey like that...

Volkov picked the camera up off of the tripod and threw it at Lindsey, missing her head by only a few centimeters. Pieces of plastic flew everywhere, a few hitting Lindsey's face, causing her to drowsily look up. Her vision was blurry and her head was pounding. She couldn't smell anything but the thick blood that was dribbling down her face in a steady stream from a gash on her forehead. Her left eye, badly bruised, had swelled over, causing her immense pain when she tried to open it too wide.

"Volkov...what do you want?" Lindsey asked, mustering up all of the energy she could to form the words. The burly man removed his mask, revealing his shaved head, a massive scar running from under his right ear, all the way to his collarbone.

"I want...to see you suffer like I did. You scarred me..." he growled, pointing at the scar. Lindsey couldn't remember ever doing anything to hurt the man.

"I didn't..."

"That night that you escaped from the complex, you set off an explosion. Shrapnel tends to fly...and sometimes, there are casualties."

"You're psychotic, Volkov..." Lindsey muttered. The man walked over to her, taking a set of brass knuckles out of his pocket. He slid the weapon onto his fingers, curling them. Volkov swung once, twice, landing two punches right into Lindsey's ribs. Lindsey let out a soft whimper and spit blood onto the floor.

"And you're half-dead..." Volkov growled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, throwing it down at Lindsey's feet, cutting the ropes. Then he pulled out a key and reached up, unlocking the chains. Lindsey slid to the floor and landed with a thud. Volkov gave her a slight kick before turning to face a laptop that was sitting on the table behind him. She heard him typing, and silently picked herself up. Her body was numb and her mind was screaming for her to just lay down, but she wasn't going to give up. The knife that Volkov had thrown down to cut Lindsey's ropes was still there, sticking out of the floor. Lindsey reached down and grasped the handle, wrapping her fingers around it tightly. She yanked hard, freeing the knife, lunging at Volkov as he turned. Before the blade hit flesh, Lindsey's face met up with Volkov's fist, yet again, sending her to the floor, sprawled out. The knife skittered under some equipment that was sitting against the wall, far out of reach, even if she was in prime condition. Lindsey jumped up quickly, taking up a defensive position. Volkov sneered and ran at her, letting out a monstrous roar.

Sam was staring at the monitor, searching for something, anything that they could use to find Lindsey. They'd watched the recording of the broadcast three times already, but Sam was willing to watch it another thirty if it would help find her. Sam blinked as the footage rewound itself, going back to the scene where Lindsey was being electrocuted. The redhead turned around to see Clover, remote in hand, wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"There's something here...This scene...There has to be. If it would be here, it would be anywhere." Clover said quietly, her voice weak.

"Why do you think it's..." Sam paused, concentrating on the monitor. "Clover, go back and pause it."

Clover did as she was told, watching with curiosity as Sam leaned in closer to the monitor. She squinted, trying to see what the redhead was seeing. Sam pointed at a stack of boxes that were in the background, half of a logo right under her finger.

"What _is_ that?" Clover asked, walking over to the monitor to get a better look.

"It looks like..." Sam started. She began rummaging through her purse, digging around until she found what she was looking for. She pulled her hand out of her purse, a paper napkin with the same logo printed on it. The bright neon insignia stuck out like a sore thumb on the napkin, but for some reason, it had taken them a little while to find it on the boxes.

"It's the logo for the Dynamo Club."

"Yeah, and those boxes, I presume, are in a storage warehouse. Dynamo Club is the only business that uses it's warehouse. They own it." Sam explained, grabbing a hold of her x-powder. "The Dynamo Club only has one warehouse in Beverly Hills. Lindsey has to be there."

"How do you know they're still in Beverly Hills?" Clover asked, tilting her head. Inward hope began to shine. They had a chance of finding her alive, but Clover was in no mood to wander around on a while goose chase...Lindsey was too important to her for her to waste time.

"Because Dynamo Club's world premier was in Beverly Hills. They haven't officially opened up anywhere else."

"So we're going, then?" Alex asked. She was standing in the doorway, already dressed in her green, skintight spy suit. Sam nodded, and Clover grabbed her own x-powder, getting ready to set out on their next mission: Save Lindsey!

Dmetri Volkov gasped heavily, clutching his slashed trachea. He could feel the blood pour out between his fingers as he struggled in vain to staunch the bleeding. He feel to his knees, dislodging one of his kneecaps as he made contact with the ground. normally the pain would be unbearable, but his body had already begun releasing endorphins, blocking out almost all of the pain that he was experiencing. The white suit he wore was now crimson as blood poured down his front. Lindsey stood above him, her disdain for the man reflected in her eyes.

"Finally, Volkov, you get to take the dirt nap that you've deserved for years...You're finished."

Lindsey bent over, picking up Volkov's cigar and placing her in her mouth. She took a puff and blew the smoke in his face, causing him to let out a gurgling cough. Lindsey dug into Volkov's pocket and pulled out his revolver, holding it to the back of his head. She froze, hearing footsteps behind her.

"Miss Tailor, I think it would be best if you dropped the gun."

The voice belonged to a young man. Lindsey had no choice but to listen. She ejected the barrel, emptying the bullets on the floor, and then she dropped the revolver itself. Volkov's shaking body and the gun hit the floor simultaneously. Lindsey slowly raised her hands and turned, rolling the cigar in her mouth. The young man that stood before her greatly resembled Dmetri Volkov, but much younger. His fair black hair fell just below his eyebrows, bringing out the features of his face. He had smooth skin and cold eyes. In his hands he held an M-18 Assault Rifle. Lindsey grinned.

"You must be Dmetri Junior, right? Hey, sorry about your dad, but...the bastard had it coming..." Lindsey said mockingly, taking another drag on the cigar and exhaling heavily.

"He did."

Lindsey's grin faded. That wasn't the reaction she'd expected. The young man remained calm, no emotions playing across his face.

"He deserved every bit of agony that he received in his passing. But he is not why I am here." the man commented, briefly looking at his father's corpse. His eyes lifted, connecting with Lindsey's. "I have a business proposition for you, Miss Tailor."

"Well, you're out of luck. I don't do business with terrorists. I may not be employed by WOOHP any longer, but I still hold true to what the organization stands for."

"But in a way, ma'am, you yourself _are_ a terrorist."

"What the...Where are you pulling _that_ crap from!?"

"Have you never used force or intimidation to get what you wanted? Have you never bullied someone into surrendering something to you?"

"Whatever..." Lindsey said, chuckling softly. "You're as psychotic as the old man was. Just wait till my rescue team gets here."

"A WOOHP rescue team?"

"Yeah, a WOOHP rescue team..."

"Your faith in that ludicrous organization isn't even laughable anymore." the man said with a grin. He shook his head slowly.

"I've ALWAYS supported them to the best of my ability! I've done too much for them to just abandon me in a dump like this! They've always...ALWAYS returned the loyalty that I have showed them!"

"Did they show you loyalty when they falsely imprisoned you? Did they show you loyalty when they relinquished your file to my father?"

Lindsey stood silent. As much as she hated to admit it, her faith in Jerry, in WOOHP, had been furiously shaken. And now that she thought back, Lindsey realized that Jerry didn't even think twice before taking her into custody, before throwing her into that cell...

"So, Miss Tailor, back to the matter at hand. Do me the honor of allowing me to work for you, to work for a better world. Violence is the only way to quell violence. You and I have both seen this firsthand. We have all of the tools to shape a better world in our hands. We just need a plan to implement those tools."

Lindsey glared at him, her expression grave. He couldn't be serious. The man walked up to Lindsey and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small card and handed it to Lindsey, who cautiously took it. She watched him closely for any sudden movements, any slight twitches. The man turned and walked, stopping before he left the warehouse.

"My card. Call me when you have come up with an answer."

Lindsey held the card in her fingers, turning it over a couple of times. She read the name that was printed in small, gold, block letters. "Edward Volkovic..."

Sam belly crawled her way through the ventilation duct in the ceiling of the warehouse, cringing slightly as she passed a rather ancient looking cobweb. Brushing it aside, she continued on her way, slowly working her way further and further into the building.

"Sammy, you there yet?" Clover's voice asked in her ear. Sam crawled up to a vent, forcing her fingers into the slots to quietly force it open.

"Yeah, I think so..." she replied. The floor was a good ten feet down. It wouldn't be fun if she slipped when she landed, but it was a risk that she felt that she had to take at this point.

"Do you see anything, or are you still in that duct?" Clover asked. Sam began to remove the already loose screws that held the vent to the ceiling.

"I can see into the warehouse, but there's no one here..."

Sam slid out of the ventilation shaft and landed on the floor, almost losing her balance. She stood slowly, noticing a body slumped not too far away from her. It was far too large to be Lindsey, but someone was still dead. Sam walked over to the body hesitantly.

"Uh, girls...I just found something..."

Sam saw enough of the corpse to determine that it was a man. He was wearing a tacky white suit that had black stripes on the back. After doing a double take, Sam realized that the striped weren't stripes at all, but words. She took a few steps closer, trying to read the note that was scrawled on the man's back. It was:

"Sam,

You've probably found the warehouse, which is good for you guys, but you were just a little too late. I'm fine, so don't worry about me. I had my cell phone shut off, and I already have all of my stuff out of the villa. I'll contact you all in due time. Just do me a favor and take care of yourself, okay? I'll see you later. Ciao.

L. Tailor."

After a tactical WOOHP team was sent in to investigate the warehouse, the search for Lindsey Tailor began. The note that she left to Sam had been short, but didn't reveal anything pertinent to finding Lindsey. The investigators did manage to discover the identity of the dead man, terrorist and Russian Drug Lord Dmetri Volkov. He was the man who originally captured Lindsey, but by a fatal error, let her escape. It was obvious that the killing was one of revenge, but Jerry was willing to overlook that in this case.

Sam, Clover, and Alex spent months looking for clues to Lindsey's whereabouts in their spare time. After a while, Clover and Alex let it go in a way. They were still concerned, but they knew that they couldn't let it take over their lives. Sam, on the other hand, had become obsessed. Lindsey's case file would lay open on her desk in her bedroom, night after night. It became an odd occurrence when Sam didn't fall asleep with the file under her head.

One night Alex walked into Sam's bedroom, experiencing a bit of deja vu as she watched Sam pour over the photos, double checking, triple checking, even quadruple checking them, doing everything she could to make sure that there wasn't something she was overlooking, some minute detail that could possibly help her to find out where Lindsey had gone to. Anything...

"Sam." Alex said, causing Sam to jump a foot into the air. She turned around and began to gather the photographs together, doing a poor job of hiding them from her friend. Alex gave her a weak smile. "Sam, why don't you take a break?"

"I can't Alex...I have to find her. I know that the answer is here somewhere, in these pictures. I just have to find out where." Sam answered, hanging her head. Alex grabbed her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Sam looked up at Alex, her emerald eyes rimmed with tears. "I have to, Alex..."

"Sam, Lindsey's going to come back. I don't know when, but...she will." Alex said, not really knowing who she was trying to convince more. Sam let out a sigh and Alex gave her a hug before leaving the room. Sam sat there in silence, the photographs still scattered on her desk. She would find Lindsey. No matter how long it took her, she'd do it.

Sam woke with a start. She stared down at her desk, seeing all of the photographs from the Dynamo warehouse. She let out a quiet groan as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. _Great...two in the morning..._

Sam yawned, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She saw a thin figure behind her, perched on the windowsill, sending a shiver up her spine. Sam whipped around in her chair, but didn't see anything. Her window was, however, wide open. Still in her jeans and tank top, Sam walked to the window and shut it. She latched the lock and turned around, only to have a hand clapped over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. Panic flooded her mind as she stood there, helpless.

"Do _not_ scream..."

The voice was familiar, but with an edge that Sam wasn't used to hearing. Sam tilted her head slightly and looked up to see the face that she had so long sought. Lindsey brought her hand down from Sam's face, letting her go and taking a small step back. Sam stood there, frozen by disbelief.

"Li...Lindsey?" Sam asked, her voice wavering. Lindsey nodded, holding her arms up slightly. Sam practically fell into her, wrapping her arms tight around her neck, letting Lindsey hold her close. Sam was crying, doing her best to stifle her sobs on Lindsey's shoulder. She rubbed the redhead's back, doing her best to calm her down. Sam was still crying when Lindsey sat her down on the bed.

"Lindsey, where were you? You've been gone for...for months!" Sam asked, wiping her face, slightly embarrassed that Lindsey was there to see her crying.

"Sam, I don't want Clover and Alex to know I was here, okay? Especially not Alex. There's too much going on right now..."

"What?"

"Never mind." Lindsey said with a small smile. "It's not important."

"Where were you?"

"I've been around."

Lindsey was standing in front of Sam, who was seated on her bed. Lindsey had on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Same old Lindsey. Sam grabbed her hand and yanked her down, causing Lindsey to fall half on top of her. Sam wrapped her arms around Lindsey once more, who was more focused in holding herself up than returning the embrace.

"I missed you so much..." Sam whispered. Lindsey felt her soft breath against her neck, sending goose bumps shooting down her arms. She lifted herself up a bit, still holding herself up over Sam.

"Well, if I said I didn't feel the same way, I'd be lying." Lindsey mumbled. Sam smiled, relieved to hear that. She cared so much about Lindsey, and she wanted to let her feelings be known, but she was afraid that Lindsey would avoid her. She feared dejection. But here Lindsey was, her body on top of Sam's, staring her in the eyes, and slowly moving closer. Sam felt as if she was being drawn in by a magnet, unable to control herself as their lips connected. They started slow at first, Lindsey lifting up Sam's tank top and caressing her bare stomach. She then lifted off her own shirt, exposing the well-defined muscles that Sam had spent many nights secretly fantasizing about. But this was no fantasy. It was really happening.

"Wait, I..." Sam started, barely able to speak. She was breathing heavily and sweat had started to form on her porcelain skin. Lindsey stopped, sitting back on her knees. "I've never...done this before, I don't..."

"Don't know what you're doing?" Lindsey asked. She repositioned herself over Sam, her lips barely a centimeter away from her ear. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll learn fast."

Sam's eyes rolled back as she heard Lindsey's silvery voice in her ear. It seemed to melt into her mind, taking over her thoughts. Lindsey's hand was on the small of Sam's back, slowly moving below her beltline, slipping inside of her jeans. Sam reached down, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off her slender frame. Lindsey leaned in, passionately kissing her lover as she removed her own pants, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Lindsey pushed Sam down, flat on her back, and moved down to the floor just in front of the bed. She reached up to Sam's waist, slender fingers grabbing a hold of her panties and slowly pulling them down her muscular legs. Sam's eyes rolled back and she bit her lip as Lindsey started in on her, plunging her into a state of pure ecstasy that was unparalleled. Lindsey had one hand on Sam's stomach, massaging it tenderly as Sam let out a slight moan. Lindsey stopped, sitting up and looking Sam in the eyes.

"You have to stay quiet..."

Sam nodded in reply, red in the face and sweating. The rest of the early-morning rendezvous went on like they tend to. Hours of passionate sex, and then the crash. Lindsey laid there in bed with Sam for a good hour, simply talking, her arm around the redheaded vixen.

"Wow..." Sam whispered, exhausted. Lindsey gave her a small smile.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said it was your first time."

"I wasn't...Wow..."

"Good "wow", or bad "wow"."

"Definitely a good "wow"."

Lindsey let out a soft chuckle, causing Sam to look up, a concerned look on her face.

"Was I...was I bad? I m-mean...I did okay, right?"

"You dis fine. For a first-timer, you were actually really good. You have a natural skill." Lindsey said, giving Sam's shoulder a slight squeeze. Lindsey and Sam laid there, holding onto each other, the smell of pheromones still hanging in the air. It wasn't long until Sam was fast asleep. Lindsey, seeing the first rays of the sun on the horizon, silently slipped out of the bed, being sure not to wake Sam, and got back into her clothes. She unlocked the window and slid it open, taking one more long look at Sam before slipping out of the window.

Sam awoke later that day, Lindsey's smell still fresh in her mind. But Lindsey herself was nowhere to be found. The window was open, a slight breeze causing the curtains to flutter a bit. Sam rolled onto her side, smiling from ear to ear. Nothing could compare to the morning she had just had. Nothing at all. Because she finally realized that she might actually know what love was. And even though she knew that she couldn't see Lindsey all the time, she knew that she would never forget her. In the end, she'd have to get over her, but for now, Sam was satisfied in not solving the problem. She was aright with letting things stay uncalculated. For now she'd just sit, waiting, for a time when she could break all of her bad habits.


End file.
